Destiny
by ElisaYumi98
Summary: Iblis merah, Akashi Seijuuro akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk Tetsuya-nya. Kalaupun di masa lalu mereka tak dapat bersama, belum tentu di masa depan nasibnya akan sama bukan? Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, itu sudah cukup untuk Akashi. Karena ia dapat melanjutkan sisanya, agar Tetsuya miliknya tetap menjadi miliknya. selamanya... #maaf karena nggak tau bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

**Prolog**

**Apa yang kau pikirkan?**

**Apa yang membuatmu mengorbankan nyawamu untukku?**

**Apa ini yang manusia katakan sebagai cinta?**

**Jawab aku!**

**Mengapa kau hanya menutup matamu dan mengacuhkanku?!**

**Jawab aku Tetsuya!**

_Sang surai merah masih berlutut di depan tubuh dingin nan kaku yang terbaring di hadapannya saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada lagi tanda kehidupan pada tubuh itu, tak ada lagi detak jantung yang terdengar dari tubuh itu. Namun batinnya tidak dapat menerima. Ia yang awalnya hanya iblis tanpa hati. Iblis merah yang sangat kejam, mulai berubah seiring waktu yang dijalaninya bersama sang surai biru dengan wajah bagai malaikat. Mengubah pandangannya akan dunia yang dia anggap hanya seperti permainan dimana apapun yang ia inginkan dapat ia miliki. Kini merasa dirinya hancur... Bagai kaca yang dilempar, bagai bunga yang di lahap api. Dimatanya saat ini, tak ada lagi yang berharga. Semua akan hancur, semua akan musnah. Seperti sirnanya perasaannya saat menemukan malaikat biru miliknya terbaring tak berdaya, tak bernafas, dan tak akan lagi tersenyum kepadanya karena ulah mereka yang berusaha membunuh sang surai merah. 'jangan sakiti siapapun.' hanya kata itu yang sempat dikatakan oleh Tetsuya-nya kepadanya. Namun dia tak dapat melakukan permintaan itu. Dirinya kini dikuasai oleh amarah. Semua yang ia lihat akan dia hancurkan, semua yang ada di hadapannya akan dia musnahkan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan mereka yang membunuh Tetsuya-nya. Namun mantra yang terucap dari orang-orang itu mengikatnya sampai pada akhirnya semua yang dilihatnya menjadi gelap. 'apa sekarang kita akan bertemu, Tetsuya?' batin sang surai merah._

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfic ini. Kurobas bukan milik saya, tapi ide cerita berasal dari otak si author yang satu ini. Selamat membaca.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kise-kun... Apa kau tahu kotak apa ini?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai biru berumur 17 tahun pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa. "kalau tidak salah itu hanya kotak tua usang dari kakekku punya kakek. Ada apa Kurokocchi? Apa Kurokocchi menyukainya-ssu?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya menatap kotak itu. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh pada dirinya setelah menemukan kotak itu. "kalau Kurokocchi menginginkannya, ambil saja-ssu. Itu juga sudah sangat lama disini, dari pada jadi barang buangan, mending Kurokocchi ambil kalau memang Kurokocchi menginginkannya-ssu." kata Kise sambil mendekati Kuroko. "apakah boleh Kise-kun?" kata Kuroko dengan datar sesuai ciri khasnya. "tentu saja, anggap saja itu imbalan karena Kurokocchi sudah membantuku." kata Kise. "arigato Kise-kun." kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk sedikit. Tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. "maaf Kise-kun, sekarang aku harus pulang. Otousan dan okaasan akan pergi ke rumah nenek, jadi aku harus menjaga rumah hari ini." kata Kuroko setelah membaca pesan singkat dari ibunya. "baiklah Kurokocchi. Hati-hati di jalan-ssu" kata Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat sampai sang surai biru itu hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Untung pelukannya tidak berlangsung lama. Namun tetap saja membuat pemuda biru itu terbatuk-batuk. "maaf kurokocchi" kata Kise penuh penyesalan. "tidak apa-apa Kise-kun. Sampai jumpa." kata Kuroko lalu sedikit membungkuk kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kise Ryouta.

{}

~skip time~

Saat Kuroko sampai di rumahnya, ternyata kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia dapat mengerti kenapa orang tuanya tidak menunggunya agar dapat berpamitan langsung. Kuroko lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengunci pintu lalu mengganti alas kakinya dengan alas kaki untuk di dalam rumah. "tadaima..." kata Kuroko walaupun ia tahu kalau dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, ibunya ternyata sudah menyediakan makan malam buatnya. Namun seperti apa yang selalu diajarkan kepada Kuroko sejak kecil, maka sebelum makan Kuroko akan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Maka Kuroko mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Saat menaruh barang-barangnya, ia berhenti saat tangannya memegang kotak pemberian Kise. Sebuah Kotak yang kotor, bahkan itu seperti besi berkarat yang bahkan tidak diketahui lagi bagaimana bentuknya. 'lebih baik aku membersihkan ini dulu. Ini sangat kotor.' batin Kuroko. Akhirnya Kuroko menunda acara mandinya dan mulai membersihkan kotak pemberian Kise. Dengan susah payah dihilangkannya kotoran yang menempel sangat kuat pada kotak itu. Beruntung Kuroko semenjak kecil suka membantu kakek yang tinggal di depan rumahnya untuk membersihkan sehingga ia mengetahui cara menghilangkan kotoran itu tanpa membuat kotak ditangannya lecet. Setelah selesai, Kuroko menatap kotak itu dengan takjub. Ia bahkan sulit percaya bahwa kotak yang sebelumnya terlihat sudah tidak berbentuk memiliki wujud asli yang sangat indah. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran berwarna emas. Namun saat matanya beralih dari kotak ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan itu berarti ia telah menghabiskan waktunya selama 3 jam hanya untuk membersihkan sebuah kotak. Segera ia menaruh kotak di tangannya di atas meja makan dan segera ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya, Kuroko lalu ke ruang makan hendak menyantap makan malam yang disediakan ibunya. Walaupun hidangan itu sudah dingin, namun bagi kuroko santapan itu tetaplah makanan yang enak. Selesai menyantap makan malamnya, Kuroko mencuci piring lalu membawa kotak merah miliknya ke kamarnya. Kotak itu diletakkannya di sebelah foto-nya yang ibunya paksa untuk dipajang di meja belajar Kuroko. Lalu ia beranjak ke tempat tidur, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut biru kesayangannya. Ya, malam itu sangatlah dingin sebab badai salju baru saja turun dan membekukan kota Tokyo. Kuroko tidak cemas akan kedua orang tuanya karena tadi saat ia akan mandi, ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya bahwa ayah dan ibunya sudah sampai di rumah nenek Kuroko dengan selamat. Kuroko makin menggulung tubuhnya saat merasakan hawa dikamarnya semakin dingin. Namun karena merasa mulai nyaman dengan kehangatan dari selimut, Kuroko mulai terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

{}

'dimana ini? Mengapa aku merasa telah tidur sangat lama' terdengar sebuah suara lirih yang sangat kecil berasal dari kotak merah di atas meja belajar. Sebuah goyangan yang sangat keras berasal dari kotak membuat kotak itu terjatuh dan terbuka. Sebuah sosok bersurai merah muncul tepat saat kotak itu terbuka. "dimana ini?" katanya pelan saat matanya menatap sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih namun ruangan itu memiliki pencahayaan yang sangat minim karena cahaya hanya berasal dari jendela yang ditutupi oleh gorden putih. Sang surai merah menatap ke arah kotak yang berada tepat di depannya. "mereka benar-benar mencari perkara denganku." kata sang surai merah, namun saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah kiri, tepat di sebuah meja dengan beberapa buku yang tertata rapih di atasnya serta sebuah gambaran pemuda berambut biru. Segera sang surai merah mendekati meja itu, mengambil gambaran pemuda bersurai biru, mencoba menatapnya dan mengenali wajah di sana. Namun karena penerangan yang tak memungkinkan membuat sang surai merah menarik nafas panjang lalu menyalakan api di jarinya. Sebuah sihir yang sangat biasa dia lakukan dulu. Saat cahaya menyinari gambaran itu, jantungnya seakan berhenti dan matanya tak dapat berkedip. Saat itu pula ada pergerakan di belakangnya membuah sang surai merah terkejut. "siapa di sana?" tanya orang di belakangnya. Saat itu Akashi yang tidak dapat berpikir panjang langsung menaruh foto itu dengan pelan, berbalik dan langsung menyerang sosok di belakangnya dengan sihir angin. Tercium bau amis darah namun hanya sedikit. Akashi tahu bahwa ia hanya menggores sedikit dari pipi sang pemuda, namun itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu diam tak bergerak."siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu lagi setelah beberapa saat keheningan. Akashi mendekat pada sang pemuda sampai cahaya mengelilingi mereka berdua. Jantungnya seakan diremas saat menatap pemuda di depannya sedang memegangi pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Akashi. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. "T-tetsuya, kau masih hidup? maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu itu kau." kata Akashi penuh penyesalan. Namun pemuda di depannya terlanjur takut. Walaupun tatapannya tetap datar, namun ia memundurkan dirinya ke belakang sampai ia bersandar pada tembok saat Akashi mendekatinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Tetsuya. Maafkan aku" kata Akashi lirih lalu memegang salah satu bagian pipi pemuda itu, Tetsuya-nya. "siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?" kata Kuroko. Akashi terkejut saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari tubuh gemetaran di hadapannya. "dan kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" kata Kuroko lagi. Dunianya seperti runtuh, apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa Tetsuya-nya tidak mengenalinya? Pertanyaan itulah yang berputar di pikiran Akashi. "sumimasen, siapa kau dan mengapa kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya mlaikat birunya lagi setelah beberapa saat keheningan. Akashi mulai memikirkan jawaban untuk pemuda di hadapannya. "namaku Akashi Seijuuro, dan aku mengenalmu karena kau adalah milikku. Selamanya kau adalah milikku. Tetsuya" kata Akashi lalu memunculkan sayap hitamnya, mengibarkannya dan terbang keluar dari jendela yang ia buka dengan mantra. Meninggalkan sang surai biru. "aku merindukanmu Tetsuya, namun belum saatnya kita bersama. Aku harus memastikan tak akan ada yang akan mengganggu kita lagi terlebih dahulu." kata Akashi saat terbang di dekat rumah Tetsuya-nya lalu membacakan mantra agar Kuroko kembali terlelap. 'aku akan kembali, Tetsuya' batin Akashi.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

_**Please review**_

_**Saya sebagai author baru mohon kesediaan teman-teman yang membaca fanfic pertama saya untuk memberikan review. Walau fanfic ini geje dan mungkin memiliki kata-kata yang nggak di mengerti, tapi dengan review dari saudara sekalian, saya sebagai author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Terima kasih telah membaca.(^_^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya_

_Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfic ini._

_Selamat membaca…_

_Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan review dan saran untuk fanfic saya. Arigato gosaimas… m(_ _)m _

**Chapter 2**

Hawa dingin mulai menguasai kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru putih itu. Sangat dingin . Bahkan sang pemilik kamar telah menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal, namun tetap saja hawa dingin itu tetap menyusup masuk membuat tubuhnya gemetar karena dingin. Akhirnya, pemuda yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik selimutnya mengibaskan selimut itu hendak menyalakan pemanas ruangan di kamarnya yang hanya ia gunakan jika benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Namun saat ia melihat sekeliling, ia tertengun. Terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi duduk menghadap jendela.

Jendela itu terbuka...

'apa aku lupa menutup jendela tadi malam.' pikir Kuroko positif. Segera pemuda itu menutup jendela dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan, kemudian duduk kembali di atas tempat tidurnya. 'mimpiku semalam sangat aneh.' kata kuroko saat mengingat sebuah kejadian yang baginya hanya sebuah mimpi. Kejadian saat ia bertemu seseorang berambut merah sedang memegangi fotonya, saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya, dan saat sebuah sayap hitam...

Seketika lamunan Kuroko buyar saat pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kotak merah yang tergeletak di lantai. Segera Kuroko berjalan ke arah kotak itu dan mengambilnya, memegang kotak itu dan menatapnya. "sungguh aneh..." kata Kurko. Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang ia letakkan di sebelah tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Kuroko segera menaruh kotak itu dan beranjak ke tempat ponselnya lalu mengambil ponsel itu. Melihat nama orang yang menelpon-nya dan menggerakkan jarinya di layar sentuh ponsel miliknya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"ohayo, Tee-chan." sapa orang yang menelpon-nya.

"ohayo, okaasan. Ada apa menelponku sepagi ini?" tanya Tetsuya.

"bagini Tee-chan, karena awalnya otousan mengatakan kepada okaasan bahwa kami hanya sehari di rumah nenek jadi okaasan tidak membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan di rumah karena okaasan pikir nanti saat okaasan pulang, okaasan akan pergi membelinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata nenek Tee-chan di sini sedang sakit jadi kepulangan okaasan dan otousan ditunda. Tee-chan bisa membantu okaasan membeli persediaan makanan-kan? Soalnya, perkiraan otousan, kami akan pulang sehari setelah natal. Tee-chan tidak keberatan kan?" kata ibunya lembut.

"baiklah okaasan..." kata Kuroko

"terima kasih Tee-chan. Uangnya okaasan taruh di kamar okaasan, di dalam laci dekat tempat tidur dan daftar belanjaan akan okaasan akan segera kirim melalui pesan." kata ibunya menambahkan.

"baiklah okaasan." kata Kuroko.

"sudah dulu ya Tee-chan. Okaasan harus pergi membeli obat dulu. Baik-baik di rumah ya Tee-chan." kata ibunya menyudahi Panggilan singkat itu.

Kuroko lalu menghela nafas, kemudian segera bersiap untuk pergi berbelanja.

{}

"dunia ternyata sudah sangat berubah." kata seseorang pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di perpustakaan, dikelilingi oleh banyak buku tentang kehidupan modern dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal tentang kehidupan modern yang baru saja ia tutup. Ia sudah selesai melihat situasi dunia ini beberapa jam yang lalu dan ternyata banyak yang berubah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku agar mengetahui tentang dunia tempatnya berada saat ini. Merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya sang surai merah memutuskan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. 'sepertinya baju ini mengambil perhatian mereka.' Batin Akashi. Bagaimana tidak? Ini merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk kau mengacuhkan seseorang yang berpakaian bagai seorang pangeran dari zaman kerajaan edo dengan wajah bagai seorang artis sedang duduk dengan tenang di dekat kalian sambil membaca buku dengan gerak tubuh yang sangat elegan. Bagai seorang pangeran yang baru keluar dari buku sejarah kerajaan Jepang pada masa lalu. 'sebaiknya aku pergi dan merubah pakaian ini' batin Akashi lalu berdiri, namun saat ia baru saja melangkah satu langkah, seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghalanginya. "hai, bisa kita berkenalan? Kau tahu, kau sangat menarik. Mengapa menggunakan pakaian ribet bagai pangeran seperti itu?" kata wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan wajah Akashi yang memiliki ekspresi tidak suka karena kelakuan wanita itu yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya. "lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku" kata Akashi dingin. "aku tidak akan menyingkir jika kau belum memberi tahuku namamu dan mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu." kata wanita itu lalu melangkah mendekati Akashi dan mulai menyentuh Akashi dengan gaya manja. "jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Akashi sambil menepis wanita itu sehingga wanita tersebut terjatuh. "Heiii!" kata wanita tersebut marah, namun seketika mulutnya bungkam. Ia ketakutan melihat tatapan dingin Akashi. Tatapan ingin membunuh...

"**JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU AKU!**" kata Akashi dingin dan menusuk membuat tubuh yang terduduk di depannya gemetar.

Akashi tak perduli, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan melewati wanita itu dan mencari tempat sepi untuk menggunakan sihirnya dan mendapatkan pakaian yang sesuai dengan zaman ini, agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Tetsuya-nya dengan cara yang normal. Agar tidak akan ada orang yang berusaha mengacaukan hubungannya dengan sang pemuda bersurai biru itu sekali lagi.

{}

Kuroko berjalan kembali ke rumahnya setelah pergi berbelanja. Awalnya ia pikir daftar belanjaan yang akan ia terima tidak akan sebanyak ini, namun ia salah besar. Ternyata okaasan mengirimkan daftar belanjaan yang sangat panjang. Hasilnya, saat ini Kuroko berjalan sambil membawa belanjaan di tangannya yang bahkan sudah menutupi penglihatannya. Ia harus menengok ke samping depan agar bisa melihat jalanan. Kuroko bersyukur rumahnya tidak jauh dari supermarket tempatnya berbelanja. Ia hanya perlu melewati sebuah taman agar sampai di rumahnya. Namun rasa syukurnya menghilang seketika saat tangan-tangan kecil mulai memeganginya. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran mulai mengelilingi Kuroko. "tolong berhenti..." kata Kuroko, namun anak-anak itu tidak berhenti. Mereka terus saling mengejar sampai pada akhirnya...

Brukkk...

Semua belanjaan Kuroko jatuh berserakan, sedangkan anak-anak itu berlari meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, ia hanya menatap arah anak-anak itu pergi beberapa detik lalu mulai merapihkan kembali belanjaannya.

"boleh aku membantumu?" tanya seorang pria sambil membantu Kuroko merapihkan barangnya. "arigato..." kata Kuroko lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang membantunya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku saat menatap wajah di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok yang membantunya.

"Y-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Kuroko. Ia melihat sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"baguslah... Biar aku membantumu membawa barang-barang ini sampai ke tempat tujuanmu." kata orang tersebut.

"tidak perlu... Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." kata Kuroko.

"aku akan membawanya, lebih baik kau memberi tahuku dimana rumahmu." kata orang itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko segera mengikuti orang itu.

"Di depan taman ini belok kiri, rumahku merupakan rumah ke 3 yang akan kita temui." kata Kuroko.

"baiklah..." kata orang itu sambil tetap berjalan dan membawa sebagian belanjaan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sangat familiar baginya. Pemuda bersurai merah, menggunakan jaket kulit yang berwarna merah dan celana sutra berwarna hitam. Kuroko memandangi pemuda itu terus, berusaha mengingat siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang menolongnya. Ia sangat yakin pernah melihat wajah itu. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak pemuda itu.

"kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Kuroko.

"karena kita telah sampai di depan rumahmu." jawab pemuda berambut merah itu.

Kuroko akhirnya menatap rumah yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ya, pemuda itu benar. Ini memanglah rumah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menunduk. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya karena malu.

"gomen..." katanya.

"Akashi... Akashi Seijuuro..." kata pemuda itu. Seketika Kuroko ingat. Ingat atas apa yang dia anggap sebagai mimpi. "namaku Akashi Seijuuro." katanya lagi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, arigato Akashi-kun telah membantuku." kata Kuroko.

"dimana aku bisa menaruh barang-barang ini?" tanya Akashi.

"didalam..." kata Kuroko lalu melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

{}

"terima Kasih Akashi-kun telah membantuku..." kata Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk saat Akashi telah selesai menaruh barang belanjaan Kuroko di dekat meja makan sesuai keinginan Kuroko.

"sama-sama Te... Maksudku Kuroko-kun" kata Akashi. Hampir saja ia memanggil Tetsuya-nya seperti dahulu saat mereka masih bersama.

"apakah Akashi-kun sudah makan siang?" tanya Kuroko.

"belum..." jawab Akashi.

"tinggallah sebentar disini Akashi-kun. Aku akan memasak makan siang. Kita dapat makan siang bersama. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena Akashi-kun telah membantuku." kata Kuroko lalu berjalan sambil membawa barang-barang tadi ke dapur yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang makan keluarga Kuroko.

"baiklah Kuroko-kun" kata Akashi.

Akashi lalu duduk di ruang makan sambil memandangi Kuroko yang sedang berada di dapur sambil membuat makanan, menggunakan celemek berwarna kuning. Akashi memang tidak mengharapkan Tetsuya akan mengenalinya, tetapi mengapa ia merasa bahwa sepanjang perjalanan tadi Tetsuya memandanginya? Ia bahkan sempat mendapati Tetsuya yang sedang memandanginya, namun Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang melihatnya kembali. 'mengapa Tetsuya melihatku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan baju ini?' batin Akashi.

Sedangkan di sisi lain...

'apa arti mimpiku semalam? Baru semalam aku bermimpi bertemu Akashi-kun yang kemudian mengatakan hal aneh, sekarang Akashi-kun yang sangat mirip bahkan tidak ada bedanya(ralat, ada perbedaan di gaya bajunya) kini duduk di ruang makan.' pikir Kuroko. Kuroko terus hanyut dalam pemikirannya sampai-sampai...

"Aaaah..." pekik Kuroko saat jarinya tergores oleh pisau. Seketika Akashi bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa Kuroko-kun?" tanya Akashi.

"aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun. Maaf membuatmu kaget." kata Kuroko sambil memegangi jarinya.

"jarimu berdarah Kuroko, ini harus segera diobati. Apa kau punya obat?" kata Akashi saat pandangannya menemukan luka di jari Kuroko.

"ada di lemari itu Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

Akashi segera menuju lemari itu, mengambil kotak obat di dalamnya lalu kembali ke tempat Kuroko. Akashi ingin mengobati Tetsuya-nya, namun Kuroko segera memegangi tangan Akashi untuk menahannya.

"aku bisa sendiri Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko lalu hendak mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Akashi. Namun Akashi tidak membiarkan kotak tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

"aku akan mengobatimu Tetsuya, dan kata-kataku adalah mutlak." kata Akashi datar kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Beruntunglah ia sudah membaca semua tentang dunia modern termasuk obat-obatan.

Seketika, Kuroko tak dapat bergerak. Ia terpaku, meski Akashi saat ini sedang membersihkan lukanya dan mengobatinya, pemuda itu tidak merasakan apapun. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu. Panggilan Akashi. Panggilan itu sama seperti panggilan Akashi saat berada di mimpinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Akashi-kun?" seketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang surai biru, membuat Akashi berhenti membersihkan luka Kuroko. Baru ia menyadari kesalahannya. Namun bukan namanya Akashi Seijuuro jika hal seperti ini tidak dapat ia selesaikan, walaupun sulit baginya untuk menyembunyikan kerinduannya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro, seorang pemuda yang tidak akan pernah menerima penentangan atau apapun yang membuatku tidak senang. Apa kau mengerti Tetsuya?" kata Akashi lagi. Ia sengaja tidak mengubah panggilannya.

"bukan itu maksudku Akashi-kun. Hanya saja, mengapa kau memanggilku Tetsuya padahal kita baru saja berkenalan?" tanya Kuroko akhirnya.

"apakah aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Tetsuya? Jujur aku tidak menyukai memanggil seseorang dengan menggunakan marganya." kata Akashi.

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Akashi melanjutkan mengobati lupa Kuroko. Hanya keheningan yang dapat ditemui di ruangan itu sampai Akashi selesai mengobati luka Kuroko.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun. Maaf telah membuatmu repot."kata Kuroko lalu sedikit membungkuk.

"sama-sama Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu memasak, apa yang ingin kau masak?" kata Akashi lalu membuka jaketnya, mencuci tangan lalu memegang pisau yang tadi digunakan Kuroko.

"sup tofu..." kata Kuroko.

"sup tofu?" kata Akashi terdengar seperti nada heran.

"ya... Mmmm, apakah Akashi-kun tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati.

"aku suka, hanya saja itu membuatku mengingat sesuatu" kata Akashi lalu mulai memotong tofu dengan hati-hati.

Flash back

"aku tahu kau ada di sana Akashi-kun" kata Tetsuya-nya menyadari Akashi yang bersembunyi menggunakan salah satu mantranya di balik badan Tetsuya-nya yang mungil.

"mengapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku Tetsuya?" kata Akashi yang mulai nampak di sebelah Tetsuya.

"karena hawa keberadaan Akashi-kun yang sangat mencekam dibandingkan apapun." jawab Tetsuyanya datar tanpa melihat ke arah Akashi. Ia masih sibuk memotong sesuatu berwarna putih dan nampak sangat rapuh.

"apa itu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat ke arah apa yang di potong oleh Tetsuya-nya.

"ini disebut tofu Akashi-kun. Aku ingin membuat sup Tofu. Apakah Akashi-kun akan makan bersamaku malam ini?" kata Tetsuya menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara. Menatap manik berbeda warna milik Akashi lekat-lekat.

"baiklah Tetsuya, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?" kata Akashi.

"tentu saja Akashi-kun. Lagipula kalau ada Akashi-kun, aku tidak perlu sendirian malam ini." kataTetsuya lagi.

"kau sendirian di rumah ini? Kemana pelayan-pelayanmu?" tanya Akashi.

"mereka mendapat perintah dari ayah untuk ke rumah utama. Hari ini ada orang asing yang akan disambut, jadi ayah membutuhkan pekerja yang cukup banyak." kata Kuroko lalu melanjutkan masakannya.

"pantas kau yang memasak Tetsuya..." kata Akashi.

"lebih baik Akashi-kun duduk dan menunggu, sebentar lagi ini akan selesai." kata Kuroko.

"baiklah Tetsuya..." kata Akashi lalu duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan Tetsuya-nya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Tetsuya, semua gerakan tubuh malaikatnya, semua gerakan yang pemudanya lakukan akan ia tanam dalam pikirannya. Sampai selamanya.

Saat masakan selesai, Tetsuya menaruh masakannya pada meja yang berada di depan Akashi lalu kembali ke tempatnya tadi memasak untuk mengambil nasi untuk mereka berdua.

"maaf Akashi-kun kalau ini hanya makanan biasa yang tidak sesuai dengan seleramu, hanya saja hanya ini yang dapat aku masak"kata Tetsuya sambil menyajikan nasi tersebut di depan Akashi.

"aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau masak Tetsuya. Apa kau tahu kalau malam ini, orang-orang yang jauh dari negri ini sedang merayakan sesuatu?" kata Akashi sambil terus menatap Tetsuya.

"merayakan apa Akashi-kun? Bukankah tahun baru masih jauh?" kata Tetsuya-nya polos. Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata polos Tetsuya.

"Merayakan malam kebangkitan sang penyelamat dunia. Aku baru saja terbang melewati beberapa negeri dan kau pasti kau tidak akan membayangkan pemandangan seperti apa yang aku lihat" kata Akashi mulai bercerita.

"penyelamat dunia? Apakah penyelamat dunia itu benar-benar ada? Bagaimana ia terlahir dan bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Kuroko mulai penuh minat.

"ya… dia ada, tapi perayaan yang aku katakan hanya sebuah pengenangan. Penyelamat dunia yang orang-orang itu percaya, lahir jauh sebelum aku ada. Ia mati untuk membebaskan manusia dari belenggu dosa. Namun inilah manusia, mereka tidak mau tahu dan tetap membuat dosa." kata Akashi.

Kuroko nampak Kecewa. Ia mengira bahwa penyelamat dunia itu baru lahir dan suatu hari, orang itu akan menyelamatkannya dari hidupnya yang sangat sepi ini. Namun ternyata ia salah.

"jangan kecewa Tetsuya. Untuk apa kau mngharapkan pertolongan orang yang bahkan tak kau ketahui? Aku ada bersamamu, cukup lihat aku, hanya aku, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku akan terus bersamamu dan melindungimu, Tetsuya. Aku berjanji..." kata Akashi sambil menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari tatapan pertama yang Tetsuya lihat dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan penuh senyum dan canda. Akashi menceritakan bagaimana negri-negri jauh yang ia lewati tadi, bagaimana indah mereka menghiasi tempat-tempat untuk perayaan sedangkan Tetsuya-nya mendengarkan sambil membayangkannya.

End flash back

"akashi-kun... Apa kau sudah selesai memotong tofu-nya?" tanya Kuroko yang langsung menghentikan lamunan Akashi.

"A-apa?" tanya Akashi yang baru kembali kea lam sadarnya.

"apa kau sudah selesai memotong tofu itu?" tanya Kuroko tanpa melihat kea rah Akashi. Ia sibuk menyiapkan kaldu untuk sup tersebut.

Akashi lalu menatap tofu di tangannya. Ia terdiam sesaat. Karena melamun, ia belum memotong tofu itu. Segera Akashi melihat ke arah Kuroko. Setelah mengetahui Kuroko tidak memperhatikannya, segera Akashi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat tofu tersebut terpotong sesuai ukuran yang ia ingat. Seperti potongan Tetsuya-nya dahulu.

"Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko lalu berbalik dan mendapati Akashi yang berada di belakangnya sambil membawa tofu yang telah selesai terpotong itu.

"aku sudah selesai Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu memberikan tofu itu kepada Kuroko.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun duduk saja dulu. Saat masakannya selesai, aku akan membawanya di meja makan"kata Kuroko.

"baiklah Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu mencuci tangannya dan mulai melangkah ke arah meja makan. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

Tetsuya hendak mematikan api kompornya untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang, namun rencananya terhenti saat Akashi membuka suara. "biar aku yang membuka pintunya, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara cukup keras terdengar, membuat Kuroko segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari ke arah pintu untuk melihat keadaan.

"kamu siapa-ssu? Kenapa kamu ada di rumah Kurokocchi?" kata seseorang berambut pirang kepada Akashi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Oi Kise, sudah pasti dia ini pencuri. Kenapa kau masih bertanya, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke kantor polisi." Kata temannya yang berkulit tan.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melihat Aomine sedang memelintir tangan Akashi ke belakang dan menindih pemuda itu.

"kau mengenalnya Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

"ia Kise-kun, Akashi-kun tadi menolongku membawa belanjaan." Kata Kuroko.

Seketika Kise dan Aomine saling berpandangan. Kemudian memandang Akashi.

"menjauh dariku!" kata Akashi dengan aura yang sangat menakutkan, membuat Aomine segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi.

"gomenasai…. Maafkan kami-ssu…" kata Kise.

"aku minta maaf" kata Aomine.

Akashi Tidak menjawab, dia hanya berdiri dan kembali merapihkan bajunya.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun kesini?" tanya Kuroko

"hanya berkunjung…" kata Aomine

"kami akan makan siang, apakah Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun ingin bergabung?" tanya Kuroko.

"tentu saja-ssu…" kata Kise langsung dengan semangat kemudian langsung berlari ke ruang makan sambil menarik Kuroko.

Tidak ada yang merasakan sebuah aura hitam yang mengikuti mereka di belakang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue**_

_**Terima kasih telah membaca…**_

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf lama update. Ini dikarenakan saya yang lagi memiliki banyak kegiatan sampai-sampai nggak sempat mikirin cerita buat Chapter 3 ini. Oh ia, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua reviewer dan juga pembaca yang bersedia membaca fanfic saya…_

_Saya harap cerita kali ini tidak mengecewakan walaupun bagi saya chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang. Dari pada saya banyak bicara, lebih baik saya tidak melanjutkan curhatan saya yang tidak penting ini dan mengucapkan..._

_Selamata membaca… (^_^)_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Makan siang hari itu di kediaman Kuroko berlangsung dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kise dan berantakannya rumah Kuroko yang disebabkan oleh Aomine. Setelah mengakibatkan rumah Kuroko yang berantakan dengan banyaknya tumpahan sup dan juga saus yang berserakan sebab perang makanan yang dilakukan Kise dan Aomine, Aomine dan Kise segera pamit untuk pulang karena merasakan hal buruk mengintai mereka. Kuroko hanya menatap pasrah kondisi rumahnya yang harus ia bereskan secepatnya. Akashi menatap Kuroko, ingin rasanya ia melempari teman-teman Kuroko tadi dengan pisau tapi setiap ia melihat Kuroko berada di dekatnya, niatnya langsung ia batalkan. Sekarang ia harus membayangkan Tetsuya-nya membereskan semua kekacauan ini sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan membantu pemuda itu.

"Tetsuya, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat keluargamu… mereka ada dimana?" tanya Akashi saat ia hanya berdua di rumah Kuroko. 'apa nasib Tetsuya sama seperti dahulu?' batin Akashi.

"otousan dan okaasan sedang pergi ke rumah nenek, mereka baru akan pulang lusa." Jawab Kuroko datar sambil mengelap meja makan yang sangat kotor.

"jadi saat ini kau sendiri Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi sambil membantu Kuroko mengepel lantai.

"ya…" jawab Kuroko singkat.

Hening… mereka melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Sampai pada akhirnya Akashi kembali membuka suara.

"apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu lagi?" kata Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi datar. Ia bingung, namun akhirya ia mengangguk pelan dan menjawab.

"kapanpun Akashi mau bicara, Akashi-kun bisa datang ke sini. Oh iya, apa Akashi-kun memiliki nomor ponsel?" kata Kuroko.

Akashi mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kuroko. Ponsel? Ia bahkan belum mengurus tentang tempat tinggal, bagaimana ia bisa memiliki ponsel. Apa yang akan ia jawab?

"ponselku baru saja rusak Tetsuya. Nanti saat aku memiliki ponsel baru, aku yang akan meminta nomormu." Kata Akashi bohong, namun dengan wajah meyakinkan yang Akashi buat akhirnya bisa membuatnya bernafas lega karena Kuroko terlihat mempercayai ucapan Akashi.

"baiklah Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko. Akashi membantu Kuroko membersihkan setelah itu pamit kepada Kuroko. Ia cukup merasa senang melewati hari ini bersama Tetsuya-nya. Namun ia tidak menyadari dua orang yang sedang mengawasinya dari balik gedung, membiarkan bayangan gedung menyamarkan mereka.

"akhirnya kita menemukannya nanodayo" kata salah seorang dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Aka-chin ternyata tidak berubah…" kata seorang yang lain.

"kau benar Murasakibara. Dia terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir kita melihatnya nanodayo…" kata orang yang pertama bicara tadi.

{}

Akashi berjalan, 'sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa berbaur dengan kehidupan normal orang-orang zaman sekarang?' batin Akashi.

"lama kita tak berjumpa Akashi…" kata seseorang yang langsung merebut perhatian Akashi, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik dan melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Shintaro, Atsushi…" kata Akashi datar, ia mengetahui siapa orang-orang tersebut. Dan ia tidak mungkin salah, walau wajah orang-orang tersebut tertutup oleh bayangan.

"Aka-chin… Aku merindukanmu. Apa Aka-chin mau coba maiubo? Aka-chin pasti akan menyukainya." kata salah satu dari orang itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Akashi sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan makanan ringan yang besar, ia meninggalkan bayangan gedung yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan juga temannya. Cahaya meneranginya, rambutnya yang berwarna ungu juga tingginya yang berlebihan membuat Akashi menarik nafas saat melihatnya.

"tidak Atsushi… aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu. Aku tahu bahwa itu adalah makanan yang tidak sehat." Kata Akashi. "dan kenapa kalian berada di sini?" lanjut Akashi.

"tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Kami tahu bahwa kau telah lepas dari segel itu, karena itu kami mencarimu nanodayo. Supaya kau tidak membuat kekacauan." Kata seorang lagi yang melangkah mengikuti teman ungunya.

"ikutlah dengan kami Aka-chin… dari pada kamu tidak memiliki tujuan selain mendekati Kuro-chin. Lagian kita bisa tinggal bersama lagi seerti dulu, jadi Aka-chin bisa sering-sering membelikan aku maiubo." Kata Murasakibara sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akashi dan Midorima hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata temannya yang satu ini.

"lebih baik kau tinggal bersama kami kembali Akashi. Bukankah lebih baik kita bersama kembali? Ini bukan karena aku perduli padamu, hanya saja aku kasihan jika kau harus susah payah mengurus semua kebutuhanmu untuk zaman ini nanodayo." Kata si surai hijau sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"ku pikir-pikir kau benar juga Shintaro, Atsushi. Lebih baik kita kembali lagi seperti dulu. Tinggal di tempat yang sama…" kata Akashi, ini adalah hal yang bagus. Ia yakin teman-temannya ini sudah memiliki tempat tinggal, dan juga mereka bisa membantu Akashi untuk membaur.

"Yey! Aka-chin akan tinggal bersama mura-chin dan Mido-chin lagi." Kata Murakasakibara senang.

"ayo ikut kami." Kata Midorima lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah, sedangkan Murasakibara dan Akashi hanya mengikuti. Tentu saja dengan Murasakibara yang masih setia menikmati cemilannya.

{}

Akashi menatap datar bangunan di depannya. Sebuah bangunan tinggi yang sangat indah dengan pencahayaan lampu yang sangat serasi untuk bangunan itu. Akashi masuk ke bangunan itu mengikuti kedua temannya sampai mereka memasuki sebuah pintu dari besi yang bergerak membuka setelah Midorima menekan sebuah tombol di bagian kanan pintu itu, sama seperti pintu masuk tadi. Namun pintu masuk yang tadi di lalui Akashi membuka sendiri tanpa perlu menekan tombol apapun.

"apa kau sudah membuat kartu identitas Akashi?" tanya Midorima sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan sempit itu diikuti oleh Murasakibara dan Akashi. Midorima lalu mengeluarkan kartu, dan menempelkannya pada sebuah alat.

"belum… apakah itu perlu?" kata Akashi dengan nada datar sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan kecil itu sampai pintu tertutup dan ia merasakan ruangan itu bergerak naik. Sekarang ia ingat bahwa ruangan ini atau bisa disebut alat ini merupakan sebuah lift.

"jika kau ingin hidup di masa ini, kau perlu kartu identitas. Bahkan jika kau ingin hidup bersama… Tetsuya-mu. itu adalah kewajiban." Akashi terkejut dengan kata-kata Midorima namun ia tetap memasang ekspresi poker face. Untunglah ia bertemu dengan Midorima sehingga ia tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Tetsuya-nya nanti.

"oh… bisakah kau menguruskannya untukku Shintaro? Sekaligus aku membutuhkan banyak bantuanmu besok. Aku yakin kau tidak keberatan bukan?" kata Akashi sambil berseringai. Midorima dan Murasakibara berbalik menatap Akashi. Terlihat tatapan Midorima memancarkan sebuah kilatan terkejut, apalagi saat lampu mulai berkedip-kedip. Namun berbeda dengan Midorima, Murasakibara hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan malas.

"tenanglah… aku akan membantumu. Lagipula statusku tidak akan pernah berubah karena aku adalah pelayanmu sampai kapanpun." Kata Midorima.

Akashi hanya tersenyum puas. Kedipan lampu berhenti dan pintu lift terbuka. Akashi melangkah mengikuti Murasakibara dan Midorima. Saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan nomor 457, dengan sangat cepat Murasakibara mengambil kartu di sakunya dan menempelkannya pada alat di pintu dan dengan cepat pula membuka pintu lalu berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Akashi menatap murasakibara bingung sedangkan Midorima hanya melangkah masuk dengan santai. Akashi-pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk engiuti si surai hijau di depannya. Sebuah ruangan bernuansa mewah terpampang di depannya.

"selamat datang di apartemen kami Aka-chin…" kata Murasakibara yang kembali dengan banyaknya snack yang ada di pelukannya.

"kami selalu menunggumu… karena itu setiap kami berpindah tempat, kami selalu menyiapkan tempat khusus untukmu. Disini ada 3 kamar. Dan yang di sana adalah kamarmu." Kata Midorima sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang paling berbeda dengan yang lain. Dapat dilihat dari ukiran pada pintu ruangan .

"Terima kasih… aku ingin istirahat." Kata Akashi lalu melangkah ke ruangan itu.

"apa Aka-chin tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"tidak Atsushi. Aku hanya ingin istirahat" Kata Akashi yang sudah membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalamnya lalu menyalakan lampu.

Akashi tidak menyangka bahwa kedua teman sekaligus pelayannya yang paling setia ini sudah menyiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan, bahkan kamar ini dibuat sedemikian rupa seperti kamarnya dahulu. Sebelum ia terperangkap dalam kotak sialan itu. Akashi lalu menuju tempat tidurnya sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungkan jaket tersebut di dekat tempat tidur-nya. Setelah itu ia mulai kegiatannya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah terkurung sangat lama. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup.

{}

"Akashi-kun… bagaimana pemandangan dunia luar?" kata sebuah suara yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro berbalik. Seorang pemuda sedang duduk sambil menatap langit musim panas, rambutnya tertiup hembusan angin, membuat Akashi ingin terus menatap pemandangan itu.

"Akashi-kun…" kata pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"diluar, kau dapat melihat orang-orang bodoh sedang memperagakan kebodohannya. Kau dapat melihat orang-orang yang membuang anaknya di jalan. Kau dapat melihat bagaimana serigala memangsa kelinci. Tapi di luar sana pula kau akan mendengar sebuah hal konyol yang manusia sebut cinta." Kata Akashi dengan nada lembut di akhir perkataannya.

"Akashi-kun, apa itu cinta?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru lagi. Kali ini ia sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"aku juga tidak tahu Tetsuya, mereka mengatakan bahwa cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan dimana kau mulai merasa debaran dihatimu saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bagimu sangat berarti, kau akan terus memikirkannya dan kau akan rela melakukan apapun untuknya." Kata Akashi menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"lalu, apakah Akashi-kun pernah merasakan apa yang disebut cinta?" tanya Tetsuya.

"aku tidak tahu Tetsuya. Kami bangsa iblis tidak memiliki hati. Namun aku mulai bingung, aku adalah iblis, tapi kenapa aku bisa merasakan debaran di dadaku? Itu membuatku bingung" kata Akashi.

"itu artinya, iblis juga memiliki hati Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya yang kini memegang dada Akashi dengan lembut.

"dengan siapa kau merasakan debaran itu?" tanya Tetsuya. "apakah dengan seorang wanita yang kau lihat saat kau berkeliling? Ataukah dengan seorang putri bangsawan?" lanjutnya.

"itu…."

{}

Akashi terbangun saat sesuatu yang sangat terang mulai meyinari kelopak matanya. Akashi membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menggunakan tangannya ia menghalangi cahaya tersebut. Walaupun jendela kamarnya menggunakan tirai bambu seperti kamarnya dahulu, tapi cahaya menerobos melewati celah-celah tirai itu, dan sialnya cahaya itu langsung mengarah ke kelopak mata Akashi sehingga membangunkan sang surai merah dari mimpi indahnya. Akashi lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali mengingat mimpinya. 'seperti mimpi itu, jawabanku saat itu juga terpotong tepat di kata yang sama' batin Akashi sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

'Tetsuya… kita akan bertemu lagi agak lama. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku dahulu agar aku pantas untukmu. Jadi tunggu aku… karena ini tak akan lama' katanya dalam hati.

Akashi memutuskan hal tersebut karena mengingat seberapa belum siapnya ia untuk menemui Tetsuya-nya kembali, namun ia memastikan akan menyiapkan dirinya secepat mungkin agar dua orang itu tidak akan sempat merebut Tetsuya-nya.

{}

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Kurokocchi… sebentar lagi tahun baru, ayo kita pergi mencari Kimono bersama, supaya nanti kita seragam… Aominecchi juga…" kata Kise mengusulkan.

"Kimono? Kau pikir ini tahu berapa, aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mengenakan kaos saja.. jalan denganmu yang berisik saja sudah membuatku malu, apalagi harus mengenakan kimono. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Aomine langsung.

"hidoi-ssu… ayolah Aominecchi… mau ya?" bujuk Kise.

"Nggak! Kau juga tidak setuju-kan Tetsu?" kata Aomine.

"aku terserah dengan Aomine-kun saja." Kata Kuroko datar.

"kau dengar itu Kise? Itu artinya kita tidak akan menggunakan Kimono nanti saat malam tahun baru." Kata Aomine tegas sedangkan Kise mengembungkan pipinya.

"padahal kalau Aominecchi setuju, aku ingin memberi Aominecchi patung mai-chan yang limited edition dan aku yakin Aominecchi kalau Aominecchi tidak memilikinya karena kehabisan stok saat menginginkannya. Ya udahlah, aku batalin saja." Kata Kise mulai memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Seketika Aomine membayangkan sebuah patung Mai-chan yang sangat diinginkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu yang saat ingin dipesan ternyata sudah terjual semua.

"T-tunggu… patung Mai-chan?" kata Aomine.

"ya, special winter…" kata Kise.

"B-baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku akan ikut menggunakan Kimono saat malam tahun baru. Tapi ingat dengan patung Mai-chan yang kau janjikan." Kata Aomine.

"horeee…. Ayo kita cari Kimono." Kata Kise girang.

'kenapa Akashi-kun tidak pernah mengunjungiku ya? Dia bilang ingin berbicara denganku lagi' batin Kuroko yang pikirannya sedang melayang jauh entah kemana, tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya.

_**To be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini chapter persembahan buat tahun baru, saya mohon maaf karena ternyata saya sebagai author terlalu typo. Saya hanya bisa berharap supaya chapter kali ini tidak ada typo-nya. Tolong beri tahu saya kalau ada kesalahan ketik maupun kesalahan pengungkapan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Selamat membaca… \(^o^)/

Chapter 4

"Kurokocchi… coba pakai yang ini-ssu." Teriak Kise sambil berlari ke arah Kuroko dan membawa sebuah kimono setelan berwarna biru-hitam. Semua orang yang berada di toko tersebut langsung memandangi Kise sedangkan Kuroko sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah sumber suara paling ribut di toko tersebut.

"Kurokocchi?" kata Kise saat berada di samping si surai biru lalu melihat ke arah mata pemuda mungil tersebut tertuju.

"ano… aku mau yang itu." Kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk sebuah kimono setelan berwarna biru muda dengan perpaduan warna putih kepada seorang pegawai toko yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroko.

"ah… baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar tuan." Kata pegawai itu lalu meninggalkan Kuroko dan berjalan ke arah kimono yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroko untuk mengambil kimono itu.

"arigato…" kata Kuroko saat menerima kimono tersebut. Sedangkan Kise menatap kimono yang dia bawa.

"apa kurokocchi menyukai kimono itu-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sekarang menatap Kuroko.

"ya Kise-kun. Kimono yang ini memiliki corak yang bagus." Kata Kuroko. "aku akan mencobanya…" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kise.

"ya udah, kalau begitu yang ini aku tawarkan ke Aominecchi saja." Kata Kise lalu melangkah ke tempat Aomine yang kebingungan.

"Aominecchi… coba yang ini ya…" kata Kise saat berada di sebelah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"oi Kise, kau mau membuatku terlihat lebih redup! Kulitku sudah seperti ini, kau malah memberiku kimono berwarna hitam!" marah Aomine. "aku yang ini saja…" katanya sambil mengambil kimono secara acak.

"Hidoi, semua mengacuhkan saranku-ssu…" kata Kise sambil nangis. Sedangkan Aomine berjalan ke arah Kuroko pergi untuk mencoba Kimono yang diambilnya secara acak itu.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

"kapan Aka-chin menemui Kuro-chin? Kan Aka-chin sudah selesai menyiapkan semua yang Aka-chin butuhkan." tanya Murasakibara yang sedang mengemut lollipop-nya.

"sebentar lagi Atsushi… aku ingin pertemuan kali ini menjadi pertemuan yang mengesankan untuk Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"jadi… apa kau membutuhkan bantuan kami Akashi?" tanya Midorima sambil membawa makanan untuk ditaruh di meja makan dekat sofa. Murasakibara langsung berlari dan duduk di kursi depan meja makan, meninggal sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"ya, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian…" kata Akashi sambil berseringai lalu berjalan ke arah kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya saling menatap.

"apa maksud Aka-chin?" tanya si raksasa ungu yang sekarang sudah berhenti mengemut lolipopnya.

"nanti aku akan memberi tahu kalian tugas apa yang harus kalian lakukan…" kata Akashi yang sekarang sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"terserahlah…" kata Midorima yang sekarang mengambil tempatnya. Mereka bertiga menikmati makan siang mereka.

{}

"wah… Kurokocchi cocok dengan kimono itu-ssu…" kata Kise sambil melihat Kuroko yang mengenakan setelan kimono yang sesuai dengannya. Dominasi warna biru-putih dan motif yang sangat menenangkan dari kimono, itu membuat Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya tipis menjadi sorotan mata para pengunjung. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik sambil memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan kagum. Kuroko yang tidak biasa ditatap mulai merasa risih.

"ada apa Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

"sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kimono ini Kise-kun. Lebih baik aku menggantinya." Kata Kuroko lalu berbalik, namun dihentikan oleh Kise yang menarik tangan kanan Kuroko.

"apa yang aneh? Kurokocchi terlihat kawaii-ssu." Kata Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat kuat.

"oi Kise, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu?!" kata Aomine yang baru keluar sambil memakai kimono berwarna abu-abu beserta motif yang berwarna putih. Mendengar kata-kata Aomine, Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Kuroko sudah pingsan oleh pelukannya Kise.

"Kurokocchi… jangan mati-ssu" terik Kise sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kuroko.

{}

_Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan… pandangannya buram, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui dimana dia saat ini._

"_kau sudah bangun?" kata sebuah suara lembut. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap pemilik suara, walau bisa melihat warna tetapi Kuroko tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya. Semua terlihat kabur._

"_S-siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko mulai fokus, tetapi wajah pemuda yang sedang memangku kepalanya tetap tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas._

"_apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo cepat bangun, kau ingin melihat pemandangan di luar bukan? Jika kau bergerak lambat, mereka akan segera kembali dan menahanmu agar tidak keluar." Kata pemuda bersurai merah itu sambil membantu Kuroko bangkit. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menariknya, menariknya agar langkah Kuroko dapat menyamai langkah pemuda itu. Mereka berlari dan terus berlari, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi putih…_

"wahhh… Akhirnya Kurokocchi bangun-ssu." Kata seseorang berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tetsu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" kata Aomine yang segera menghampiri Kuroko.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing dan juga memposisikan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk.

"si bodoh Kise ini memelukmu dengan sangat kuat sampai kau pingsan." Kata Aomine sambil menatap Kise dengan tatapan tajam.

"gomenasai Kurokocchi… aku tidak sengaja-ssu" kata Kise sambil nangis dan merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Kuroko.

"maaf Kise-kun, sebaiknya jangan memelukku." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Hidoi, Kurokocchi tidak mau ku peluk-ssu" kata Kise yang sekarang sudah berada di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Aomine-kun, bukankah kita tadi mencoba kimono? Dan ini dimana?" tanya Kuroko langsung pada Aomine tanpa memperdulikan Kise yang sedang galau.

"ini di klinik dekat toko kimono itu Tetsu. Oh ia, ini…" kata Aomine sambil memberikan sebuah tas kertas kepada Kuroko, tak kertas khusus untuk orang yang berbelanja baju. "karena kau pingsan sebelum memberi tahu kami apakah kau suka kimono itu atau tidak, jadi aku dan Kise langsung membeli ini buatmu. Kau harus pakai ini saat malam tahun baru nanti. Kau mengerti Tetsu." Lanjut Aomine yang jelas bukan pertanyaan.

"terima kasih Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko yang melihat ke arah Aomine lalu ke Kise sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba suasana sekeliling Kise yang tadi sangat suram langsung bertebaran oleh bunga. "Kurokocchi memang kawaii-ssu" kata Kise yang langsung mendekati Kuroko denga n kecepatan penuh.

"ayo pulang… ini sudah hampir sore." Kata Aomine lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"apa Kurokocchi bisa jalan-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"ia Kise-kun, aku bisa." Kata Kuroko lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan.

"kalian lamban sekali…" kata Aomine.

"Aominecchi saja yang jalannya seperti robot." Kata Kise.

"terserah lah…" jawab Aomine seadanya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Aomine dan Kise saling berbicara sepanjang perjalanan sedangkan Kuroko hanyut dalam pemikirannya tentang mimpinya tadi. Sesampainya di perempatan mereka saling mengucap salam perpisahan dan mulai berpencar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

{}

"Tee-chan… ternyata kau pandai memilih kimono." Kata ibu Kuroko yang saat ini sedang berdiri menatap Kuroko dengan wajah berbinar.

"okaasan terlalu memuji…" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"yah, Tee-chan… seharusnya kau berekspresi. Jika wajahmu datar terus, kapan okaasan akan mendapatkan calon menantu." Kata ibunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"okaasan terlalu mengkhawatirkan masa depan, bukankah lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri agar takdir yang sudah digariskan tidak akan kacau?" kata Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi dan juga nada yang datar.

"Tee-chan… nggak ada salahnya bukan kalau kau tersenyum. Lagi pula sebagai okaasan-mu, tentu aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum." Kata ibunya lagi.

"sudahlah sayang… jika Tetsuya ingin berekspresi datar, itu mungkin karena dia lebih nyaman dengan ekspresi itu. Jangan dipaksa… lagi pula ketampanannya yang aku turunkan pasti akan membuatnya mendapatkan menantu buat kita. Entah itu wanita atau pria." Kata ayah Kuroko yang pede-nya minta ampun.

"okaasan, otousan… Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun sudah menungguku diluar. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kuroko yang sudah melangkah ke arah pintu.

"hati-hati Tee-chan. Jangan sampai terpisah sama teman-temanmu. Festival sangat ramai" kata ibunya dari ruang tengah.

"aku mengerti okaasan, lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi…" kata Kuroko yang sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya.

"Oi Tetsu, lama…" keluh Aomine.

"gomen Aomine-kun, Kise-kun" kata Kuroko.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke festival…" kata Kise bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga-pun melangkah ke tempat festival. Ada beberapa gadis yang juga memakai kimono melihat mereka lalu berbisik-bisik sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka didorong ke arah Kuroko.

"ano… boleh kita berkenalan?" tanya gadis itu kepada Kuroko dengan wajah yang mulai merona. Entah itu karena malu atau cahaya matahari sore.

"namamu?" kata Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Hoshino Yuri…" katanya malu-malu, sedangkan Aomine dan Kise hanya menatap gadis itu. Di belakang gadis itu, temannya sedang senyum-senyum.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" kata Kuroko. Seketika teman-teman Hoshino bersorak kegirangan.

"oi Tetsu… ayo pergi!" kata Aomine.

"baiklah Aomine-kun…" kata Kuroko kepada Aomine. "maaf Hoshino-chan, kami deluan." Kata Kuroko lalu meninggalkan Hoshino.

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu ssu" kata Kise.

"ia Tetsu…" timpal Aomine. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam.

{}

~tempat Festival~

Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine sedang menikmati suasana festival. Mereka bermain banyak permainan dan membeli beberapa makanan. Namun saat Kuroko melihat ke arah jam tangannya kemudian kembali menatap tempat Aomine dan Kise untuk memberi tahu bahwa sebentar lagi tengah malam yang ia dapatkan adalah kerumunan orang tanpa Kise maupun Aomine.

"Kise-kun? Aomine-kun?" katanya dengan nada datar dan tidak ada tanda Kise maupun Aomine.

Kuroko Akhirnya pergi dari tempatnya untuk mencari Kise dan Aomine.

Sedangkan di sisi lain…

"kita berhasil memisahkan mereka Mido-chin…" kata Murasakibara yang sedang memakan mochi…

"sekarang lepaskan mantramu… mereka yang terimpit di sana sudah tidak akan bisa menemukan Kuroko nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

"baiklah Mido-chin…" kata Murasakibara lalu melepaskan mantranya yang mebuat suara kedua target mereka tidak akan terdengar oleh Kuroko.

"misi selesai nanodayo" kata Midorima.

{}

Kuroko berjalan sampai di kuil, tepat saat lonceng berbunyi. 'lebih baik aku berdoa di kuil dahulu baru mencari mereka lagi. Aku menyesal tidak membawa ponsel.' Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu mulai membunyikan lonceng dan berdoa. Orang-orang juga mulai mengantri di belakangnya.. tiba-tiba ada yang membunyikan lonceng juga lalu berdoa di sebelah Kuroko. Setelah Kuroko berdoa, ia berbalik dan melihat orang yang berdoa di sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang mengenakan kimono setelan berwarna merah-hitam.

"Akashi-kun…" kata Kuroko pelan. Akashi lalu membuka mata dan menatap Kuroko.

"lama tak jumpa, Tetsuya…" kata Akashi. Kuroko hanya diam, Akashi yang melihat Kuroko tidak merespon akhirnya menarik Kuroko. "ayo ikut aku, jika kita berdiam disini, orang-orang akan marah." Kata Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menatap ke arah orang-orang yang mengantri untuk berdoa di kuil.

"baiklah Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko lalu mengikuti Akashi.

{}

Akashi dan Kuroko tiba di sebuah danau dekat kuil. Walaupun danau itu sangat gelap tetapi di pinggir danau Kuroko dapat melihat sebuah perahu.

"Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko.

"ayo kita naik perahu Tetsuya…" kata Akashi sambil menuntun Kuroko ke perahu. Kuroko hanya mengikuti Akashi. Akhirnya mereka menaiki perahu itu berdua.

"Akashi-kun, apakah tidak apa-apa mendayung saat gelap seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi yang sedang mendayung.

"apa kau meragukanku Tetsuya?" kata Akashi.

"tidak Akashi-kun. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir." Kata Kuroko. Akashi menghentikan kegiatan mendayungnya lalu berjalan ke tempat Kuroko duduk.

"Akashi-kun…" kata Kuroko dengan nada takut saat perahu bergoyang Karena langkah Akashi.

"tenanglah Tetsuya…" kata Akashi yang sudah ada di depan Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk dan memegang pipi kiri Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya. "karena aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu dan juga melindungimu sampai kapanpun." Kata Akashi lalu duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "lihatlah…" Lanjutnya saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko. Kuroko menatap arah pandangan Akashi dan…

**Buarrrr**

"indah bukan Tetsuya?" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"ya Akashi-kun… ini sangat indah." Kata Kuroko.

"kau tahu, dulu aku pernah bermimpi untuk melihat pemandangan seperti ini dengan seseorang…" kata Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"apakah dia orang yang sangat berarti untukmu Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko langsung.

"ya, dia sangatlah berarti untukku Tetsuya… bahkan dia lebih penting dari hidupku sendiri." Kata Akashi, entah mengapa kata-kata itu bagaikan pisau yang menerkam hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"lalu… dimana dia sekarang, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati.

"dia berada bersamaku… selalu ada disini…" kata Akashi sambil memegang dadanya. Tepat di bagian hatinya.

"maafkan aku Akashi-kun…" kata Kuroko yang merasa bersalah, dia merasa telah salah memberi pertanyaan kepada Akashi, namun Akashi masih tetap tersenyum tulus pada Kuroko.

Akhirnya mereka membahas tentang topik yang lain sambil menonton kembang api yang sangat indah dari tengah danau, dimana hanya mereka berdua tanpa ada orang lain. Disanalah Akashi melihat senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya. Senyuman dari wajah Tetsuya-nya. Tanpa Akashi sadari, malam semakin larut.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya festival sudah selesai…" kata Akashi sambil menatap langit yang tidak lagi dihiasi kembang api. Hening… tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara. Akhirnya Akashi menolehkan matanya dan menatap Tetsuya-nya yang ternyata sudah terlelap di bahunya. Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Akashi Seijuuro. "oyasumi, Tetsuya…" katanya sambil mengelus sang surai biru…

Sedangkan di sisi lain…

"Aaaa…. Kurokocchi dimana-ssu?" teriak Kise di tempat festival yang semakin sepi.

"ini semua gara-gara kau Kise, akhirnya Tetsu hilang…" kata Aomine kesal.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_Terima kasih telah membaca._

_Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat teman saya yang sudah memberikan inspirasi buat pembuatan chapter ini. Arigato … _

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Happy reading**

_Maaf untuk typo yang akan mengganggu anda saat membaca…_

_Saya harap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

Kuroko membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat saat angin lembut mulai membelai wajahnya. Sebuah surai merah berkibar di depannya, sebuah sayap hitam mengapak di hadapannya.

"Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko dengan nada tidak yakin. Tatapan mata itu akhirnya berbalik dan melihat ke arahnya.

"kau sudah bangun Tetsuya?" katanya dengan nada seperti biasa Kuroko dengar.

"sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi, sebab aku melihat sepasang sayap di belakangmu sedang mengepak dan kau sedang menggendongku. Seperti membawaku terbang dengan sayapmu yang berwarna hitam." Kata Kuroko dengan mata sayu. Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko sambil menyeringai, apalagi Kuroko saat ini semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Akashi.

"kau tidak sedang bermimpi Tetsuya, aku memang sedang membawamu terbang dengan kedua sayapku." Kata Akashi. Seketika kedua iris baby blue milik Kuroko terbuka dan membulat seketika sambil menatap Akashi lalu menatap ke bawah. Dan tentu saja yang ia lihat di bawahnya adalah gedung-gedung serta lampu kota Tokyo yang sedang bergemerlap.

Kaget… tentu saja itu yang dirasakan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun ekspresi kaget itu dengan cepat digantikan oleh ekspresi datar sang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"bisakah kau menurunkanku sekarang Akashi-kun?" katanya datar walaupun ia sedikit risih dengan posisinya yang sedang digendong ala bridal style oleh seorang yang sedang membawanya terbang saat ini.

"kau ingin turun sekarang? Tapi kita belum sampai di rumahmu." Kata Akashi.

"aku ingin turun sekarang Akashi-kun…" katanya. Saat itu juga Akashi mulai merendahkan terbangnya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya mereka menginjak sesuatu.

"kenapa kau menurunkanku di sini Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"bukankah kau yang ingin turun Tetsuya…" goda Akashi.

"apakah tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih layak untuk menurunkanku selain di sini?" tanya Kuroko. Ia tahu tempatnya sekarang dan ini membuatnya merasa lebih tidak nyaman disbanding posisinya saat digendong Akashi tadi.

"jangan salahkan aku Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat untuk mendarat yang aman selain di sini. Bisa gawat bukan jika seseorang melihatku seperti ini?" kata Akashi sambil menggerakkan sayapnya agar sayap itu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"tapi…" kata Kuroko sedikit ragu. "bagaimana aku turun dari sini Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana cara untuk bisa turun dari Tokyo tower jika kau berada di tempat tertinggi menara itu.

"jika kau mau, aku bisa menggendongmu lagi dan membawamu sampai rumah. Cukup katakan 'tolong bawa aku pulang, Seijuuro-kun' bagaimana?" kata Akashi. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana Tetsuya-nya di zaman ini. Apakah Tetsuya takut padanya atau sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah merasa takut padanya. Terlihat dari raut wajah Tetsuya saat ini bahwa pemuda itu sedikit ragu sedikit ragu untuk menjawab.

"aku…" kata Kuroko langsung dipotong oleh Akashi.

"apa kau takut padaku Tetsuya?" katanya langsung. Ia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, lagipula ia akan selalu bisa membedakan kebohongan dan kebenaran dari mata seseorang.

"Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak membuatku takut. Hanya saja sedikit aneh digendong oleh Akashi-kun seperti tadi…" kata Kuroko. Seketika Akashi terpaku dengan ucapan itu. Kata-kata itu sama seperti kata Tetsuya padanya dulu, saat pertama kali ia menggendong Tetsuya dan membawa pemuda itu untuk melihat pemandangan. Dan pada kata itu, tidak ada kebohongan. 'baik dulu maupun sekarang, ia tidak pernah berubah…' batin Akashi. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, bukan sebuah seringai, tapi senyum yang benar-benar keluar dari hatinya.

"jadi… kau lebih memilih tetap disini sampai seseorang menolongmu Tetsuya?" kata Akashi.

"aku ingin pulang, pasti orang tuaku sudah khawatir…" kata Kuroko.

"kalau begitu, katakan kalimat yang tadi ku beritahu Tetsuya, maka aku akan membawamu sampai ke rumahmu…" kata Akashi. Kuroko mulai berpikir, dan keputusan akhirnya adalah mau tidak mau ia harus mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"tolong… bawa aku pulang A-akashi-kun" kata Kuroko sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau salah Tetsuya…" kata Akashi sambil mendekati Kuroko. Dipegangnya dagu pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu dan diarahkan wajah itu ke hadapannya agar ia dapat melihat manik yang selalu mempesonanya itu. "katakan 'tolong bawa aku pulang, Seijuuro-kun'" kata Akashi dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"T-tolong bawa aku pulang, S-sei-juuro-kun" kata pemuda bersurai biru itu sedikit terbata-bata. Sebuah semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Dan hal itu berhasil mengundang sang iblis, Akashi Seijuuro untuk kembali berseringai.

"jika itu keinginanmu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lembut lalu kembali menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style seperti sebelumnya. Ia kembali melebarkan sayapnya, dan kembali terbang menyusuri langit malam.

{}

Dengan takut-takut, Kise dan Aomine mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kuroko. Mereka datang dengan maksud ingin menanyakan apakah Kuroko sudah pulang atau belum. Tetapi saat seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu, nyali mereka untuk bertanya langsung menguap.

"Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun… dimana Tee-chan? Bukankah tadi kalian pergi bertiga?" tanya ibu Kuroko saat melihat bahwa Kise dan Aomine adalah orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya malam-malam. Kise langsung menyenggol Aomine sedikit sebagai tanda agar Aomine yang bertanya sedangkan Aomine sedikit menginjak kaki Kise.

"Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun. Ada apa?" tanya ibu Kuroko lagi.

"hmmm, begini bibi. Tadi saat di festival… Kurokocchi… Kurokocchi…" kata Kise ragu-ragu sampai membuat Aomine kesal dan memotong kata-kata Kise. "kami terpisah dengan Tetsu bibi…" kata Aomine langsung yang dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Kise. Sedangkan ibu Kuroko hanya terpaku.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" suara itu langsung mengambil perhatian semua orang.

"Kurokocchi…" kata Kise sambil berlari hendak memeluk orang di depannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kipas yang tertutup menghalanginya, Kise menatap ke arah orang yang memegang kipas. Sepasang mata berbeda warna menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tetsu, dari mana saja kau? Apa kau tau perjuangan kami untuk mencarimu?" kata Aomine kesal sambil melangkah menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda bersurai merah saat pemuda itu menurunkan kipasnya. "jadi kau bersama dengan orang ini sedari tadi dan meninggalkan kami?" kata Aomine sambil menatap tajam Akashi.

"maaf Aomine-kun… aku kehilangan kalian, jadi aku pergi mencari kalian kemana-mana. Aku juga tidak membawa ponsel-ku jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian. Soal Akashi-kun, aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun di kuil saat sedang berdoa." Kata Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"sudah-sudah… ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kalian pulang dan besok diteruskan bicaranya. Bibi yakin orang tua kalian pasti sedang menunggu." Kata ibu Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

"baiklah bibi, kami pulang dulu…" kata Kise kepada ibu Kuroko dengan sopan lalu berbalik ke arah Kuroko.

"besok kita harus bicara Tetsu…" kata Aomine lalu dia berbalik ke arah ibu Kuroko dan mengucapkan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kise. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi menjauh dari rumah Kuroko. Sedangkan ibu Kuroko masih berdiri dan menatap Akashi.

"Tee-chan, apakah kau tidak ingin mengenalkan temanmu kepada okaasan?" tanya ibu Kuroko sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"biar saya sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri…" kata Akashi sedangkan Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi dengan wajah datar. "namaku Akashi Seijuuro dan aku…" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkenalannya, kata-kata Akashi terpotong saat seseorang membuka pintu rumah Kuroko dan berjalan keluar.

"ah… Tetsuya sudah pulang rupanya…" kata orang itu.

"otousan…" kata Kuroko datar.

"rupanya kau membawa seseorang, siapa dia? Otousan belum pernah melihatmu membawanya ke rumah. Hmmm…. Jangan-jangan di festival kau tidak mendapat seorang putri untuk menjadi menantu ibumu dan malah mendapatkan seorang pangeran. Hahaha… benarkan sayang, Tetsuya membawakanmu seorang menantu." Kata ayah Kuroko sambil tertawa yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan maut dari istri-nya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menatap mereka diam. 'Calon menantu?' batin Akashi yang langsung membuat sebuah seringai tersungging di wajahnya.

"maaf Akashi-kun… ayahku memang suka asal bicara." Kata Kuroko yang ternyata sudah ada di depannya dekat dengan Kedua orang tua yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Aku tidak kebertan menjadi menantu orang tuamu." Kata Akashi pelan.

"maaf Akashi-kun, bisa kau ulang yang kau katakan?" kata Kuroko. Dia tidak dapat mendengar yang tadi Akashi katakan karena keributan kedua orang tuanya.

"aku tidak suka mengulng kata-kataku Tetsuya…" kata Akashi. " lagi pula aku sudah harus pulang. Saya permisi Tetsuya, paman, bibi…" lanjutnya. Seketika perkelahian suami-istri di itu berhenti saat Akasi mulai berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi rumah Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya berdiri di tempatnya menatap punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh.

'sebenarnya Akashi-kun apa? Iblis ataukah malaikat?' batin Kuroko. Ia selalu membaca cerita tentang iblis dan malaikat sewaktu ia kecil dan ia sangat mempercayai bahwa iblis dan malaikat itu ada, namun seiring bertambahnya usia, ia mulai tidak percaya. Namun jika iblis dan malaikat itu tidak ada, Akashi itu apa? Ia memiliki sayap hitam seperti gambaran iblis di buku, tapi ia selalu baik kepada Kuroko seperti gambaran seorang malaikat.

Ayah dan ibu Kuroko yang sudah berhenti berkelahi menatap putranya. Lalu saling berpandangan. "sepertinya pemuda itu akan betul-betul menjadi menantumu…" kata ayah Kuroko pelan kepada istrinya.

{}

"jadi, apakah kencanmu lancar?" kata seseorang saat Akashi memasuki apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

"ya, dan ternyata Tetsuya tidak berubah…" jawab Akashi lalu berjalan ke arah sofa. Ditemukannya Murasakibara yang sedang mengemil dan Midorima yang sedang menonton TV nya yang sangat besar. Akashi lalu duduk di dekat Midorima.

"berarti misi berjalan lancar. Apa Kuro-chin sudah menerima Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara walaupun terlihat bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak menaruh minat untuk mengetahui keberhasilan Akashi.

"aku belum menyatakan perasaanku…" kata Akashi langsung dan datar.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan kalau bukan menyatakan perasaan nanodayo? Aku bukan perduli denganmu, aku hanya ingin tahu misi yang aku lakukan mebuahkan apa?" kata Murasakibara sambil menatap Akashi dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"aku memperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya, Shintaro. Satu langkah yang aku lakukan agar Tetsuya-ku di masa ini dapat menerimaku seperti dulu." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"lalu hasilnya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"dia menerima sosokku… sebentar lagi ia akan menerimaku seperti dulu." Kata Akashi.

{}

Keesokan harinya…

Aomine dan Kise benar-benar mendatangi Kuroko untuk meminta penjelasan. Tentu saja Kuroko memberi penjelasan dengan nada dan wajah yang datar.

"tapi Kurokocchi kejam… kami mencari Kurokocchi sampai tempat festival sepi-ssu…" kata Kise dengan wajah yang sudah hampir menangis.

"ini salah Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun. Aku hanya melihat jam, dan kalian sudah menghilang." Kata Kuroko masih datar.

"jangan salahkan aku, ini salah Kise yang ingin membeli kembang api saat festival." Kata Aomine yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Aominecchi Hidoiii… Aominecchi sendiri yang menyarankan untuk membeli kembang api-ssu…" rengek Kise.

"tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu membelinya…" kata Aomine.

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Aomine dan Kise untuk kesekian kalinya…

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dari pada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kalian mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kalian belum mengerjakannya bukan? Ingat libur kita tinggal beberapa hari…" kata Kuroko dengan nada innocent. Seketika perkelahian kedua sahabatnya itu terhenti dan…

"Tetsu…/ Kurokocchi… pinjam tugasmu!" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan. Sedangkan Kuroko sudah menggunakan headset dan mendengarkan music. Tidak ingin menghiraukan kedua orang yang sudah mulai memohon padanya.

{}

**Skip Time**

Waktu masuk sekolah tiba

Hari-hari yang mulai di rindukan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya dimulai lagi… Kuroko duduk di kelasnya sambil terus menatap keluar jendela. Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, namun sensei belum juga terlihat. Itu membuat Kuroko sedikit bosan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu ruang kelas dibuka dan murid-murid yang segera kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan memperkenalkan diri…" kata sensei… Kuroko sama sekali tidak menaruh minat untuk melihat murid baru itu. Ia lebih memilih melihat langit biru di luar jendela.

"oi Tetsu…" panggil Aomine yang duduk di belakang Kuroko.

"ada apa Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Aomine dengan tatapan datar.

"lihat…" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk ke arah yang Kuroko yakin adalah murid baru itu.

Seketika mata Kuroko sedikit membulat saat menatap orang di depannya…

.

.

.

_**Thanks for read**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Destiny**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya tapi milik tuan Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Dan saya hanya meminjam karakter buatannya**_

…

_Akhirnya chapter 6 ini selesai, maaf ya kalau makin lama fanfic ini makin banyak typo dan makin gaje saja._

_Oh ia, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan juga untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review buat author yang gaje ini._

_Langsung saja saya ucapkan_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 6

Kuroko menatap murid baru itu, matanya sedikit membulat saat menatap sosok di depannya. Ia ingat orang yang di depannya. Orang yang bahkan hampir ia lupakan namanya.

"Hmmm, watashi wa Hoshino Yuri. Saya harap dapat berteman baik dengan teman-teman semua." Kata gadis itu sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan salam kepada semua yang ada di kelas.

Saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko.

"Ternyata Kuroko-kun bersekolah disini, saya senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko-kun." Kata gadis itu langsung sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis yang seketika membuat hampir semua siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik.

"Ternyata dia mengenal si setan Kuroko…" bisik seorang siswi kepada temannya.

"Itu sih tidak masalah apa dia kenal Kuroko atau tidak, tapi bisa-bisanya ia langsung bisa melihat si Kuroko. Aku saja sering mengira dia tidak datang ke sekolah." Balas temannya.

Tentu saja Kuroko bisa mendengar perkataan itu, mengingat jarak bangku kedua siswi itu tidak jauh dari bangku Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Kuroko memang sering dipanggil hantu, itu sudah merupakan hal biasa baginya.

"Wah, ternyata Hoshino-chan temannya Kuroko-kun ya… kalau begitu, Hoshino-chan duduk di sebelah Kuroko-kun saja, mumpung bangku itu kosong. Oh ia, Kuroko-kun… kau tidak keberatan mengajak Hoshino-chan berkeliling dan melihat sekolah saat istirahat nanti kan?" kata sensei.

Kuroko hanya diam di tempatnya. Sikap diam Kuroko dianggap persetujuan oleh sesei sehingga Kuroko tidak perlu menjawab lagi sebab sensei sudah mengucapkan terima kasih karena setuju. Sedangkan Hoshino sedikit membungkuk pada sensei lalu berjalan ke arah Kuroko. Saat gadis itu sampai di tempat duduknya dan Kuroko, ia langsung menaruh barang-barangnya dan duduk di dekat Kuroko. Kuroko tidak memperdulikannya, pemuda itu hanya menatap sensei yang mulai mengajar di depannya.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Hoshino terus melihat ke arahnya…

Di sisi lain…

"Bagaimana ini Mido-chin, Aka-chin sudah terlihat kesal karena ini…" kata Murasakibara sambil berbisik ke Midorima yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini salahmu Murasakibara, siapa suruh saat mencari informasi, kau terus mengunyah kripik kentang. Akhirnya begini…" kata Midorima.

Flashback

Midorima dan Murasakibara diperintahkan oleh Akashi untuk mendaftarkan dirinya beserta kedua sahabat sekaligus pelayannya ini di SMP Teiko, tempat yang merupakan sekolah dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi juga berpesan agar mereka mengurus semuanya dengan baik supaya mereka bertiga dapat sekelas dengan Tetsuya. Midorima dan Murasakibara akhirnya membagi tugas, Murasakibara harus mencari informasi dari para guru dimana kelas Kuroko Tetsuya sedangkan Midorima pergi mengurus pendaftaran dan mengutarakan keinginan mereka untuk memilih kelas sendiri.

Murasakibara mulai mencari guru yang bisa dia tanya, tentu saja dengan kripik kentang yang setia berada di pelukannya dan memuaskan keinginannya untuk makan makanan ringan yang tak pernah terpuaskan. Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang guru laki-laki yang menggunakan kaca mata bulat tebal. Murasakibara langsung menghampiri guru itu dan bertanya.

"Sumimasen… Boleh saya bertanya?" kata Murasakibara dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya guru itu sambil melihat ke atas. (Mengingat tinggi Murasakibara yang jauh berbeda dengan guru yang satu ini)

"Apa…" jeda karena Murasakibara sedang memasukkan keripik ke mulutnya.

"Sensei tahu dimana…" jeda lagi karena kegiatan Murasakibara yang memakan kripik.

"Kelas kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara yang di respond dengan tatapan bingung dari guru itu.

Murasakibara langsung menyadari kesalahannya dan mulai bertanya ulang.

"Maksud saya…" jeda untuk kesekian kalinya karena kegiatan Murasakibara yang sama dengan jeda-jeda sebelumnya.

"Dimana kelas Tetsuya?" lanjutnya masih dengan mengunyah kripiknya.

"Oh… Kelas Tatsuya. Dia ada di kelas 1-3" kata guru itu sambil tersenyum karena akhirnya mengerti maksud anak yang tingginya tidak dikira-kira yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Murasakibara langsung berterima kasih kemudia melangkah ke tempat Midorima untuk memberi tahu Midorima. Si ungu ini tidak sadar kalau dia salah dapat informasi, bukan kelas Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia kelahui melainkan kelas dari Himuro Tatsuya.

Flashback end

Akashi terlihata sangat menyeramkan saat ini, walaupun banyak siswi yang mendekatinya, ia tetap mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Bersiap-siaplah Atsushi, Shintaro. Neraka menunggu kalian…" kata-kata terakhir Akashi kepada kedua pelayannya itu terus berputar-putar di kelada si ungu dan si hijau yang sedang tidak tenang itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak nyaman begitu? Santai saja, di sini kami lebih suka suasan yang happy, jadi tidak usah berwajah seperti itu…" kata seorang pemuda sambil tertawa riang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Himuro Tatsuya.

{}

-Skip Time-

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Di sebuah toilet yang terkunci dari dalam, terdengar jeritan yang memilukan sehingga membuat orang-orang yang lewat langsung terdiam di tempat karena merinding.

"Kenapa kau sekejam ini padaku Aka-chin…" Kata-kata yang disertai tangisan itu menyusup keluar saat pintu toilet terbuka dan membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi mematung di depan toilet berhamburan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ini belum cukup Atsushi, dan makan malam yang ku janjikan padamu aku tarik kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah memasakkanmu makanan selama 3 minggu." Kata Akashi dingin dan tajam lalu melangkah meninggalkan si ungu yang meratapi maiobu-nya tercinta sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan berhamburan di lantai kamar mandi. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat menatap wajah si ungu yang seakan baru saja kehilangan orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

Mari kita lihat nasib Midorima si maniak oha-asa.

"terima kasih, oha-asa. Terima kasih, lucky item. Terima kasih, oha-asa. Terima kasih, lucky item" hanya kata-kata itu yang si hijau ucapkan berkali-kali sambil memeluk boneka tady bear jumbo yang sudah terlihat sangat mengenaskan karena tertusuk oleh puluhan gunting. Pemuda itu terduduk di pojokan toilet. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik kepala boneka itu sudah hampir putus.

{}

Akashi sedang melangkah dengan kesal menjauhi toilet. Ia masih sangat marah saat ini. Bahkan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya tidak berani melihat si surai merah karena takut dengan ekspresi Akashi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba…

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau ingin biscuit?" kata sebuah suara yang langsung mengambil perhatian Akashi. Bukan suara itu yang mengambil perhatian Akashi, tapi nama yang disebutkan.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda sedang menyuguhkan sepotong biscuit di hadapan pemuda bersurai biru, ia hendak menyuapi Kuroko. Akashi langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tidak Hoshino-chan…" kata Kuroko datar sambil menggeleng, tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya dan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah, mau ya… Ini buatanku sendiri dan aku ingin Kuroko-kun mencobanya. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena Kuroko-kun ingin menemaniku melihat-lihat sekolah sampai tidak bisa menikmati waktu istirahat Kuroko-kun. Aku mohon, mau ya… Kalau Kuroko-kun menolak, aku akan sedih." bujuk Hoshino seperti anak-anak.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Akashi makin dibuat murka dengan melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi saat wanita yang dipanggil Hoshino-chan itu ingin menyuapi sepotong biscuit itu kepada Kuroko, ingin rasanya ia mematahkan semua tulang yang ada pada gadis itu. Untunglah Kuroko tidak menerima suapan itu malah mengambil biscuit di tangan Hoshino lalu menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Hoshino dengan mata berbinar.

"Vanila?" gumam Kuroko masih tetap berwajah datar.

"Ia, aku sengaja membuat biscuit rasa vanilla. Bagaimana rasanya? Enak atau tidak?" tanya Hoshino masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Enak, Hoshino-chan ternyata pintar membuat biscuit…" kata Kuroko, seulas senyum yang sangat tipis mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, ternyata aku bisa membuat biscuit yang enak…" kata Hoshino senang.

"Tetsuya…" panggil Akashi sambil melangkah mendekati pemuda bersurai biru itu. Ia sudah tidak ingin melihat pemandangan di depannya berlanjut.

"Akashi-kun?" kata Tetsuya bingung.

"Mengapa Akashi-kun ada di sini?" katanya lagi saat Akashi sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan Hoshino.

"Aku adalah siswa baru di sekolah ini, aku tidak menyangka kau juga bersekolah di sini Tetsuya…" Katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ia Akashi-kun, aku memang bersekolah disini. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Akashi-kun juga siswa baru seperti Hoshino-chan." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Oh ia, perkenalkan ini Hoshino-chan… murid baru di kelasku." Kata Kuroko lagi sambil memperkenalkan Hoshino pada Akashi.

"Namaku Hoshino Yukari, senang bertemu denganmu Akashi-kun." Kata Hoshino mengikuti panggilan Kuroko terhadap Akashi sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuuro…" kata Akashi sambil menyambut tangan itu.

Jabat tangan itu berlangsung sangat singkat. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, keheningan mulai terasa janggal. Kuroko merasa ada aura yang tidak enak di sekitar mereka, yang tanpa Kuroko ketahui berasal dari Akashi. Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan memulai pembicaraan untuk mengusir perasaannya yang tidak enak itu.

"Jadi… Akashi-kun masuk kelas mana?" Tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"1-3" Jawab Akashi langsung yang membuatnya kembali teringat kesalahan bodoh yang dilakukan kedua orang yang baru saja menikmati neraka mereka di toilet.

"Ternyata kelas kita sampingan…" Kata Kuroko dengan nada yang tetap datar dengan ekspresi yang terlihat datar namun… gembira?

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya…

"Kami di kelas 1-2, jika Akashi-kun memiliki waktu luang, berkunjunglah ke kelas kami…" Kata Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi lalu memperhatikan sekeliling dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun/Tetsuya?" Tanya Hoshino dan Akashi secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja… Apakah tidak ada orang yang menemani Akashi-kun berkeliling sekolah?" Tanya Kuroko dengan ekspresi dan suara datar.

"Oh ia, aku baru sadar. Dimana orang yang harusnya menemanimu Akashi-kun?" Kata Hoshino yang terdengar di telinga Akashi seperti sandiwara untuk terlihat baik di depan Tetsuya-nya. Ia tidak butuh melihat mata gadis itu untuk mengetahui hatinya, baginya gadis itu adalah saingan.

"Tidak ada…" Kata Akashi seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun ikut dengan kami? Kami juga sedang berkeliling." Tanya Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya… aku juga ingin berkeliling." Kata Akashi.

Mereka bertiga berkeliling sekolah bersama, Kuroko menjelaskan dengan sabar semua bagian sekolah yang mereka lewati sedangkan kedua orang di belakangnya berjalan beriringan.

"Jangan coba terlalu dekat dengan Tetsuya…" Kata Akashi yang berupa bisikan kepada Hoshino. Terdengar tenang dan mengancam.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Kata Hoshino sambil tersenyum dan tetap memandang punggung Kuroko.

"Ini adalah peringatan dariku… Kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang dapat aku lakukan padamu jika kau terus mendekati Tetsuya…." Kata Akashi tanpa keraguan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Akashi-kun, ini jawabanku untuk peringatanmu Akashi-kun." Kata Hoshino yang membuat Akashi menatap gadis itu.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendekati Kuroko-kun sampai aku benar-benar mendapatkannya. Kalaupun aku tidak berhasil, aku akan mengulang kembali semuanya seperti dulu. Membunuh Kuroko-kun, bukan… tapi maksudku adalah membunuh Tetsuya-kun dan mendekatinya kembali saat ia terlahir menjadi orang yang baru" Kata Hoshino yang langsung membuat Akashi terpaku. Sedangkan Kuroko tetap ,melangkah kedepan dan diikuti oleh Hoshino yang tertawa tanpa suara melihat ekspresi Akashi.

{}

-Skip Time-

Kuroko pulang dari sekolahnya sendiri, hari ini Kise dan Aomine sedang memiliki urusan masing-masing. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Kise dan Aomine juga, tidak biasanya mereka membiarkan Kuroko pulang sendiri. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku yang merasa Kise-kun, Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun mulai bersikap aneh.' Batin Kuroko. Ia sudah sampai di rumahnya sekarang.

"Tadaima…" Kata Kuroko sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal dalam rumah.

"Okaeri, Tee-chan." Kata ibunya yang menyambut Kuroko.

"Okaa-san, aku ke kamarku dulu ya. Aku ingin istirahat…" kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah Tee-chan, nanti okaa-san akan membangunkan Tee-chan saat makan malam." Kata ibu Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia merasa sangat lelah, mungkin karena pelatih team basket tadi memberikan latihan yang berat menurut Kuroko. Hari yang sungguh melelahkan untuk tubuh Kuroko yang sudah lama bersantai karena liburan baru-baru ini.

Sesampai di kamarnya, Kuroko langsung merebahkan diri dan menutup matanya. Lelah yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya dengan cepat terlelap ke alam mimpi.

{}

"_Ne, Tetsuya-kun… boleh aku bertanya?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dengan manis menggunakan pita berwarna merah._

"_Silahkan Yu-chan…" kata seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru yang duduk di samping gadis kecil itu dengan nada datar._

"_Apakah Tetsuya-kun percaya kalau di dunia ini benar-benar ada yang namanya penyihir?" tanya gadis kecil itu._

"_Hmmm, mengapa Yu-chan bertanya seperti itu?" tanya anak itu masih dengan nada dan wajah datar._

"_Hanya ingin tahu, jika penyihir benar-benar ada… apa yang akan Tetsuya-kun lakukan pada penyihir itu?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Yu-chan itu._

"_Yang akan aku lakukan?" kata anak laki-laki itu mulai bingung._

"_Begini… Penyihir sangat ditakuti oleh orang desa. Seandainya aku adalah penyihir dan aku diusir oleh penduduk… Apa yang akan Tetsuya-kun lakukan padaku? Apa Tetsuya-kun akan mengusirku juga?" tanya gadis kecil itu takut-takut._

_Sepasang iris baby blue dari anak yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu memandang lekat gadis kecil di hadapannya sebelum menjawab._

"_Aku akan melindungi Yu-chan, aku tidak akan mengusir Yu-chan." Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Benarkah Tetsuya-kun?" Kata gadis kecil itu penuh harap yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan._

"_Terima kasih Tetsuya-kun… Ucapanmu membuatku senang. Aku menyukaimu…" Kata gadis itu sambil memeluk erat Tetsuya. 'selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yng aku suka.' Batin gadis kecil itu._

_Sedangkan Tetsuya kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya membalas pelukan sang gadis kecil._

{}

"Jadi Akashi-cchi sebenarnya iblis-ssu?" Kata seorang pemuda blonde kaget setelah mendengar cerita tentang Akashi dan dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi, dari mana kau tau?" tanya Aomine curiga.

"Sejak kecil aku memiliki kekuatan untuk membedakan yang mana manusia dan yang mana iblis." Kata gadis itu.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Kuroko-kun dari iblis itu…" kata gadis itu lagi yang tidak lain adalah Hoshino Yukari.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya-ssu?" kata Kise.

"Ia, bagaimana caranya? Jika Akashi memang iblis, susah bagi kita untuk mencegahnya…" kata Aomine menimpali kata-kata Kise.

"apa kalian tahu kalau kalian merupakan reinkarnasi dari nenek moyang kalian? Orang yang membantuku di kehidupanku yang dulu untuk menyegel Akashi-kun." Kata Hoshino yang langsung mendapat pandangan aneh dari dua orang di depannya.

"Aku memiliki kekuatan khusus melebihi apa yang tadi aku katakan pada kalian. Aku bahkan bisa mengetahui semua tentang kehidupan kalian sebelumnya. Seperti aku mengetahui dengan jelas tentang diriku sendiri di masa lalu." Kata Hoshino menerangkan. Tatapannya langsung tertuju kepada Aomine yang membuat pemuda tan itu seakan membeku di tempat.

"Di kehidupanmu sebelumnya… tepatnya 169 tahun yang lalu, namamu adalah Aomine Ken. Kau merupakan seorang perapal mantra untuk mengusir roh jahat yang suka mengganggu masyarakat. Kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu." Katanya membuat Aomine terbang untuk membayangkan dirinya di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya Ahomine-cchi memiliki masa lalu seperti itu-ssu… Itu mustahil." Kata Kise sambil tertawa, membuat Aomine langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap tajam Kise.

"Kise-kun juga memiliki masa lalu yang hebat." Kata Hoshino sambil menatap Kise.

"Bagaimana masa laluku Hoshino-cchi?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Kise-kun juga di masa lalu seumuran dengan Aomine-kun. Nama Kise-kun saat itu adalah Kise Ryou. Saat itu, Kise-kun merupakan biksu kuil yang selalu menyegel roh jahat. Bahkan tidak jarang Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun bekerja sama untuk menyegel roh jahat ataupun iblis yang sangat kuat." Kata Hoshino.

Mendengar itu, mata Kise membulat sempurna karena terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka memiliki masa lalu yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Jadi, apakah kalian akan membantuku lagi untuk menyegel iblis itu dan menolong Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Hoshino.

"Kalau aku, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Kuroko-cchi… Walaupun aku harus kehilangan nyawa-ssu." Kata Kise tanpa ada keraguan.

"Aku juga…" kata Aomine.

"Teima kasih karena ingin membantuku…" kata Hoshino sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih-ssu… sebagai teman Kuroko-cchi, kami memang sudah seharusnya untuk membantunya bebas dari iblis-ssu." Kata Kise.

"Aku akan mulai mengajari kalian bagaimana cara kita dulu menyegel Akashi-kun besok… Aku mohon kerja samanya, supaya semua ini akan berjalan lancar dan Akashi-kun tidak akan mengganggu Kuroko-kun lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama." Kata Hoshino sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Setelah berbicara beberapa hal yang tidak terlalu penting mengenai upacara penyegelan yang dulu mereka lakukan, Kise dan Aomine akhirnya pamit pulang dan meninggalkan Hoshino.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah cantik itu. 'Tetsuya-kun… sebentar lagi aku akan merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukanmu.' Batinnya.

{}

Di kamar Akashi

Terlihat pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya.

"jika gadis itu adalah salah satu dari tiga orang sialan itu, maka dua yang lain pasti tidak akan jauh dari sini." Kata Akashi pelan.

Di pikirannya saat ini terlihat gambaran 3 orang berpakaian seperti biksu kuil dan menggunakan topi bertudung untuk menutupi wajah mereka, orang yang telah membunuh Tetsuya-nya dan menyegelnya di dalam kotak kecil sialan itu. 2 diantaranya bertubuh tinggi sedangkan yang satu bertubuh mungil. Akashi yakin bahwa Hoshino Yukari adalah yang bertubuh mungil, tapi siapa dua orang yang bertubuh tinggi?

Akashi langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia harus bicara dengan Midorima Shintaro dan Murasakibara Atsushi sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah…_

_Oh ia, mungkin chapter berikutnya akan sedikit lama di update karena saya sudah harus bersiap-siap disibukkan kembali dengan kegiatan di sekolah. jadi mohon pengertiannya._

_Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang selalu memberi tahu saya kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya perbuat dan juga apa yang mereka pikirkan._

_Doumo Arigato… m(_ _)m_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny**

Akhirnya bisa buat lanjutannya fanfic ini…

Sungguh aktivitas di sekolah sangan mengekang keleluasaan. -3-

Gomen, updatenya sangat lama…

Sudah update lama, pendek lagi…

Hany berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

…Selamat membaca…

**Chapter 7 **

"Ohayo, Kuroko-kun..." Tanya Hoshino saat Kuroko baru melangkah keluar dari rumah-nya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hoshino-chan?" Kata Kuroko bingung saat melihat Hoshino sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama..." Kata Hoshino yang langsung merangkul tangan Kuroko.

Akhirnya Kuroko tidak bisa menolak ajakan Hoshino. Hoshino terus merangkul tangan Kuroko selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Beberapa kali Kuroko melepaskan rangkulan Hoshino, tapi sebanyak itu pula Hoshino merangkul Kuroko kembali. Akhirnya Kuroko mengalah. Tetapi, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pimikiran di kepala Kuroko.

"Ano... Boleh saya bertanya Hoshino-chan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Silahkan Kuroko-kun, aku akan menjawabnya..." Kata Hoshino sambil tersenyum dan menatap Kuroko, tidak melepas rangkulannya.

"Saat perjalanan ke tempat festival, Hoshino-chan mengatakan namanya Hoshino Yuri... Kenapa Hoshino-chan berbohong? Nama Hoshino-chan adalah Hoshino Yukari bukan?" Kata Kuroko.

Terlihat kebingungan pada nada suaranya yang datar.

'Ternyata Tetsuya-kun menyadarinya...' Batin Hoshino.

"Apa Kuroko-kun benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Hoshino dengan nada manja.

"Iya, dan bukan hanya itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku juga ingin bertanya, kenapa Hoshino-chan ada di depan rumahku pagi ini?" kata Kuroko lagi.

Rangkulan Hoshino melonggar dari tangan Kuroko. Gadis itu langsung berjalan ke depan Kuroko lalu berbalik hanya untuk menatap lekat ke mata Kuroko. Dia berjalan mundur mengikuti langkah maju Kuroko.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, jawabannya adalah saat itu aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Awalnya aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, karena itu aku menyingkat nama Yukari menjadi Yuri. Namun ternyata kita bertemu lagi." Kata Hoshino.

"Untuk pertanyaan kedua... Aku sengaja datang pagi ini untuk pergi ke sekolah bersamamu." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sudah mengembang di wajahnya.

Kuroko hanya menatap Hoshino datar. 'jawaban Hoshino-chan terasa aneh.' Batin Kuroko.

Hoshino menganggap jawabannya cukup untuk Kuroko, dia lalu berbalik dan melangkah di depan Kuroko. 'Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau mengingat sosok Yuri... Aku senang kau tidak mengingatnya Tetsuya-kun.' Batin Hoshino. Ya, namanya yang dulu adalah Yuri, Hoshino Yuri. Tapi sekarang dia adalah Yukari, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu.

Kuroko dan Hoshino tidak mengetahui sepasang mata yang menatap mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

{}

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, manic biru langit itu langsung menemukan manic merah-emas terus memandanginya.

"ohayo, Akashi-kun... Apa Akashi-kun sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kuroko saat ia telah berada di depan Akashi.

"Aku menunggu-mu, Tetsuya." kata Akashi dingin dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Hoshino.

"Apakah Akashi-kun ada keperluan denganku?" Tanya Kuroko.

Sedangkan Hoshino tetap setia berada di samping Kuroko dengan diam. Gadis itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah Akashi. Dapat Akashi lihat, tersembunyi tatapan meremehkan dari mata itu.

"Datanglah ke kelasku waktu istirahat nanti." Kata Akashi dan tatapannya sekarang tertuju pada iris baby blue yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dan aku ingin bicara **berdua** saja denganmu..." Kata Akashi lagi dengan penekanan di kata 'berdua'.

Kuroko memandang bingung kepada Akashi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi ingin berbicara berdua dengannya? Itu mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Saat Kuroko hendak menanyakannya, Akashi sudah lebih dahulu berbicara.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." kata Akashi lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak ingin meninggalkan Tetsuya-nya dengan gadis seperti Hoshino, tetapi ini harus dia lakukan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung sekolah. Ia merasakan beberapa pasang mata, yang tidak cocok dikatakan beberapa karena sebenarnya banyak pasang mata, menatap pemuda itu. Bukan tatapan aneh ataupun tatapan merendahkan, tetapi tatapan kagum(?).

Bagaimana-pun tatapan orang-orang itu pasti teralih saat seorang model yang sedang naik daun muncul.

"Ohayo... Kuroko-cchi." Kata Kise yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya pasrah karena tidak kuat melawan pelukan tersebut.

"Ohayo Kise-kun. Sepertinya pelukanmu cukup mematikan, sampai wajah Kuroko-kun terlihat seperti mayat hidup." Kata Hoshino sambil tersenyum kepada Kise.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Kise membuka matanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kuroko untuk melihat wajah Kuroko saat ini. Senyumnya yang setiap hari terlihat sangat berlebihan langsung pudar, pemandangan di depannya adalah Kuroko yang sudah mulai lemas.

"Gomen... Gomen..." Kata Kise sambil berlutut di depan Kuroko yang sedang dibantu Hoshino untuk berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari sakunya kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata. Diberikan kertas itu kepada Kise dan terlihat background-nya berubah dari sekolah menjadi langit berpetir.

"Kurokocchi, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Maafkan aku!" Kata Kise yang masih sujud di depan Kuroko dan menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras seperti air mancur(?).

Kuroko hanya membuang muka lalu meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Hoshino yang melangkah dibelakang Kuroko. seketika Kise langsung mematung. Kertas itu terbang terbawa angin dan terlihat tulisannya yang ternyata...

'JANGAN MENDEKATIKU LEBIH DARI 10 METER, KISE-KUN BAKA!'

Sedangkan orang-orang keasyikan nonton pertunjukan drama gratis yang diperankan sang model, Kise ternyata suda membatu di tempat.

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

"Kenapa Tetsu lama sekali, apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya atau iblis sialan itu berbuat sesuatu." keluh seorang pria berkulit tan di tempatnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan Kuroko jika pemuda itu terlambat ke sekolah, tetapi semenjak mengetahui kalau pemuda itu sedang di dekati oleh iblis yang berbahaya, sungguh... Ia tidak bisa tenang.

"Ohayo, Aomine-kun..." sapa seseorang yang langsung membuat Aomine berbalik dengan cepat.

"Ohayo... Aomine-kun." sapa dari orang lain dengan lebih semangat dibanding sapaan datar yang pertama ia dengar.

"Oi... Tetsu! Kenapa kau lama sekali datang hah?! Apa kau tahu aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Marah Aomine yang tentu saja langsung membuat Kuroko bingung dengan sikap Aomine yang aneh.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun menungguku? Tidak biasanya Aomine-kun menungguku." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu…" Kata Aomine dengan nada tinggi.

"Kuroko-kun baik-baik saja Aomine-kun. Tidak usah khawatir." Kata Hoshino sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Aomine menatap Hoshino. Ia melihat tatapan tajam dari gadis itu yang tersembunyi di balik senyum manis Hoshino hingga membuat-nya terpaku dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, semua murid langsung menuju tempatnya masing-masing.

{}

**-skip time-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hoshino menatap punggung Kuroko yang meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru. Ia tahu mengapa Kuroko terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas. Kali ini ia akan membiarkan Kuroko bersama dengan Akashi. Ini tidak masalah, karena baginya Tetsuya-kun tetap miliknya sampai kapanpun. Sambil sedikit berseringai, ia lalu menatap Aomine.

"Mau kemana Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Dia akan bersama Akashi Seijuuro…" Kata Hoshino.

"Apa?! Kita harus menghentikannya biar tidak terperangkap oleh jebakan iblis itu." Kata Aomine lalu hendak menahan Kuroko. Namun saat itu, Aomine ditahan oleh Hoshino.

"Tidak, biarkan dia bersama Kuroko untuk sementara waktu ini. Biarkan iblis itu merasa senang dulu sebelum merasakan kehancurannya." Kata Hoshino terdengar sedikit menyeramkan.

"maksudnya?" Tanya Aomine bingung. (yahhh… Telmi-nya Aomine muncul deh)

"Iiiiih….. Aominecchi mulai deh, maksud Hoshinocchi itu kita biarkan Kurokocchi sama Akashicchi dulu-ssu. Dasar Ahomine, dari dulu nggak pernah pintar-pintar-ssu…" kata Kise yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aomine langsung memasang wajah garang karena dibilang nggak pernah pintar oleh pemuda paling berisik di Teiko itu. Kise memang suka berkunjung ke kelasnya, mengingat Kise yang berada di kelas lain. Tentu saja Kise yang nggak pernah mau dipisahkan sama Kurokocchi-nya selalu datang secepat yang ia bisa ke kalas Kuroko dan Aomine.

"Aku tidak suka menjelaskan panjang lebar, pikirkan lah sendiri." Kata Hoshino. "dan… Pulang nanti ayo berkumpul." Lanjut Hoshino.

"baiklah…" kata Aomine akhirnya yang tidak mau membuat kesalahan.

{}

Kuroko melangkah secepat yang ia bisa menuju ruang kelas Akashi. Ia sungguh bingung kenapa Akashi memintanya untuk ke kelas pemuda bersurai merah itu. Namun saat ia membuka pintu ruang kelas 1-3, yang ia lihat adalah… Seorang gadis yang menangis(?).

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu sampai berani memerintahku?!" Kata Akashi dengan nada dingin, menusuk, mencekam, dan menakutkan. Ditambah dengan nada yang datar.

"A-aku… aku tidak memerintah Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingin m-memberi cokelat b-buatanku b-buat A-akashi-kun." Kata gadis itu dengan nada bergetar, air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan tangan yang menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat yang dikemas dengan manis ke hadapan Akashi.

"Apa kau pikir caramu tadi yang memaksaku untuk menerima cokelat murahan ini berarti bukan sebuah perintah?" Kata Akashi sambil mengambil cokelat itu, memegang pada ujung bungkusannya lalu menggoyangkannya di depan gadis yang sedang menangis itu.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas 1-3 hanya dapat diam dan menatap adegan di depan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut mereka dan membela gadis malang itu.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan menerimanya…" Kata Akashi yang langsung melempar cokelat itu.

Cokelat yang dilempar Akashi ke sembarang arah ternyata terjatuh tepat di depan Kuroko. Kuroko lalu mengambil cokelat itu dan berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang marah itu. Akashi tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang sekarang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya, jika Akashi-kun tidak menginginkan cokelat ini, Akashi-kun menolaknya dengan baik-baik." Kata Kuroko yang sudah berada di samping Akashi.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Kuroko. 'sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sini?' batin mereka yang ternyata sangat kompak.

"Jadi kau juga mencoba memberiku per-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, otak Akashi langsung memaksa Akashi menutup mulutnya saat ia berbalik ke sampingnya dan mendapati sepasang iris biru menatapnya datar.

Iris berbeda warna itu saat ini sedang hanyut di dalam iris biru langit yang selalu dapat memikatnya. Awalnya tatapan dingin Akashi berubah dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya, namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena Akashi sudah memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tolong jangan masukkan perkataan Akashi-kun kedalam hati, Akashi-kun sebenarnya orang yang baik." Kata Kuroko sambil menghampiri gadis yang masih menangis itu lalu memberikan cokelat itu kepada pembuatnya.

"Tetsuya, ikut aku…" Kata Akashi lalu menarik Kuroko keluar dari kelas, membuat semua mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kita mau kemana Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko saat mereka sedang menelusuri Koridor.

"Atap…" Jawab Akashi singkat.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko sepanjang perjalanan, menuntun sang surai biru untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah bersamanya. Kuroko tidak meprotes kelakuan Akashi , ia hanya mengikuti langkah yang Akashi pilih untuk menuntunnya...

_Di sebuah taman bunga…_

_Dimana langit biru musim panas membentang dengan indah…_

_2 tangan dari 2 orang berbeda saling bertautan… yang satu menarik dan yang satu mengikuti._

_Mereka terus berlari, berlari kedepan seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu di depan_

Akashi membuka pintu dan menarik Kuroko bersamanya. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di atap, Akashi melepas genggamannya dan berbalik menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan lembut. Ia ingin mengatakan pertanyaan itu sekarang. Pertanyaan yang dulu pernah ia tanyakan kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" kata Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan.

Mata Akashi langsung membulat mendengar Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya. 'apa Kuroko mengingat masa lalunya?' pikir Akashi.

Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri bingung kenapa ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tetsuya…" kata Akashi. Hanya itu yang ada di otaknya yang pintar saat ini. Entah mengapa, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa ia pakai untuk situasi saat ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa pernah mengalami hal yang sama…" Kata Kuroko sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mengingat-nya?" Tanya Akashi.

Ia merasa tidak percaya kalau Kuroko dapat mengingat masa lalunya, sesuai hukum kehidupan yang para iblis ketahui, orang yang mati pasti akan melewati api penyucian dan semua ingatannya akan hilang. Tapi, Akashi juga ingin berharap untuk kali ini.

"Mengingat apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat bayangan yang aneh?" kata Akashi langsung to the point.

"Bayangan? Apakah bayangan termasuk mimpi?" Kata Kuroko.

"Iya…" Kata Akashi masih dengan menatap Kuroko.

Akashi terus menanti jawaban sang surai biru, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi. Mungkin lain kali kita akan membahas masalah ini." Kata Kuroko lalu melangkah menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Tunggu Tetsuya…" Kata Akashi sambil menahan tangan Kuroko.

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas sekarang Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau dikatakan membolos." Kata Kuroko lalu melepas tangan Akashi yang menahannya. Pemuda bersurai itu meninggalkan Akashi dan melangkah kembali kedalam gedung sekolah.

{}

**-skip Time-**

Pulang sekolah kali ini Aomine dan Kise sekali lagi membiarkan Kuroko pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin membiarkan Kuroko pulang sendiri karena takut si iblis merah akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini Hoshino akan mengajarkan mereka cara untuk menyegel Akashi. Saat ini Aomine dan Kise berada di sebuah rumah bergaya traditional.

"Pakai pakaian itu…" Kata Hoshino sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ditaruh di lantai.

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa menuruti perintah Hoshino. Mereka meminjam sebuah ruangan untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Ruangan yang Hoshino tunjukkan kepada mereka sungguh mengejutkan. Terlihat sangat indah. Corak ruangan itu dapat membuat orang-orang merasa tenang.

Aomine dan Kise segera menepis kekaguman mereka. Saat ini bukan waktu untuk mereka merasa kagum terhadap rumah Hoshino. Mereka disini untuk belajar. Segera Aomine dan Kise mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang di sediakan Hoshino. Mereka saat ini terlihat lebih tepat disebut biksu kuil dibanding seorang pelajar.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Hoshino yang berada di luar ruangan.

"Iya, kami suda siap –ssu…" kata Kise.

Aomine lalu membuka pintu. Didepannya, Hoshino menggunakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan mereka, tentu saja ukurannya lebih kecil dari milik mereka berdua.

"Ayo…" Kata Hoshino lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aomine dan Kise mengikuti langkah Hoshino. Tidak ada sedikitpun pemikiran di benak mereka bahwa mereka sedang diperalat.

"Tenebrarum, adiuva me… aperiesque ostium. In medio carmeli. Ut auxilio essent tenebris."

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Tidak ada satupun kata yang diucap gadis itu yang dapat mereka mengerti. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah pintu besar muncul di depan mereka dan terbuka.

"masuklah… kalian akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan dan cara menggunakan kekuatan kalian di kehidupan yang lalu jika kalian memasuki pintu itu." Kata Hoshino.

Aomine dan Kise hanya menuruti Hoshino. Mereka berjalan memasuki pintu itu, masuk kedalam cahaya yang ada di pintu. Setelah mereka masuk, pintu tertutup. Hoshino hanya menatap pintu dalam diam.

{}

"_Tetsuya! Kau dimana?" panggil seseorang dari jauh._

_Seorang pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Ingin ia membalas panggilan orang yang dikenalnya itu, namun mulutnya seakan terkunci. Sulit baginya untuk bisa membuka mulutnya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang mendekatinya. Surai merah yang selalu membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu merasa damai._

"_Tetsuya… apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya lirih._

_Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya tersenyum saat menatap mata berbeda warna di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sungguh ini merupakan pemandangan yang sangat jarang untuknya namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah untuk tetap melihat pemandangan itu. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat._

"_Tetsuya… Jawab aku! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Aku akan membunuhnya karena telah melukaimu." kata sang surai merah._

"_tidak… A-aku b-baik." Kata sang surai biru dengan susah payah. Namun ia masih sempat memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia bisa pada pemuda di depannya._

"_J-jangan s-sa-ki-ti si…apa…pun." Kata sang surai biru dengan susah payah. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Sang surai biru merasa sangat lelah. Perlahan ia menutup matanya._

"_tidak… jangan… jangan tidur Tetsuya. Jangan tidur! Ayo buka matamu. Lihat aku… lihat aku!" kata sang surai merah yang samar terdengar…_

{}

Kuroko membuka matanya. Ia tertidur lagi dikamarnya saat pulang sekolah. Sungguh bukan kebiasaannya. Namun….

'mimpi apa itu?' batin Kuroko sambil mencoba mengingat mimpinya.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mind to review?_

_Maaf kalo banyak typo_

_buat yang tanya kenapa Hoshino perempuan bukannya laki-laki, saya hanya berpikir kalau dibuat semua-nya yaoi, kasihan yang perempuan yang bukan yuri. nggak dapat pasangan donk. hehehe... Maaf kalau jawabannya gaje. _

_saya juga ingin berterima kasih untuk yang sudah review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny**

_Wah… terima kasih untuk semua yang setia membaca fanfic gaje saya dan juga untuk anda semua yang telah menyempatkan diri memberikan review…_

_Jika ada kesalahan saya, saya mohon jangan bosan untuk memberi tahu author gaje yang satu ini._

_Saya ucapkan, selamat membaca…_

**Chapter 8**

Akashi sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu aparteman-nya serta kedua pelayan-pelayannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Akashi mulai mengingat kejadian yang bahkan tidak pernah dapat terhapus dari otaknya.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" Tanya Akashi kepada pemuda bersurai biru di depannya. Background taman bunga saat itu sangatlah cocok pada situasinya kali ini._

_Akashi ingin sekali tertawa saat menatap wajah yang selalu datar di depannya saat wajah itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan semuburat kemerahan di pipinya yang seputih susu. Namun Akashi tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana saat ini dengan mulai tertawa, yang ia inginkan adalah jawaban. Jawaban dari pemuda di depannya._

"_Apa maksud Akashi-kun?" Tanya sang surai biru mencoba terdengar datar._

"_Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain, Tetsuya. Aku hanya menginginkan jawaban darimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku? Selama ini aku sudah sering mengatakan perasaanku padamu, namun… sampai sekarang tak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku. Jujur, ini mengganggu ku, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dengan nada lembut sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya._

"_A-aku…" Tetsuya menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum memberikan jawaban yang Akashi inginkan._

_Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunggu, namun Tetsuya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hal itu mengganggu sang surai merah._

"_Tetsuya…" Panggil Akashi lembut lalu membelai pipi Tetsuya._

"_A-aku menyukai Akashi-kun…" Kata Tetsuya dengan wajah semerah tomat. _

_Pandangan Tetsuya tertuju ke tempat lain. Ia sangat malu untuk menatap wajah Akashi saat ini. Jantungnya seakan ingin mendobrak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat malu._

_Senyum Akashi semakin mengembang. Ia memerangkap kedua pipi Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya. Diarahkannya pandangan pemuda bersurai biru itu agar menatap ke arahnya. Tepat ke arah pandang kedua matanya._

"_Tolong pandang aku dan katakan sekali lagi." Kata Akashi dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan ke orang lain selain pada Tetsuya-nya._

"_Aku menyukaimu Akashi-kun, sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menyukaimu. Walau ragaku hancur, jiwaku menghilang ditelan kegelapan… hanya Akashi Seijuuro yang aku sukai. Aku akan selalu mengingat kataku. Meski aku harus merasakan kematian, tapi di kehidupanku selanjutnya. Aku pasti akan mengingat perasaan ini. Karena bagiku Akashi-kun adalah segalanya." Kata sang surai biru dengan tulus._

'Apakah kau mengingat kejadian itu Tetsuya?' Batin Akashi. Kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Ia tidak akan melupakan semua kata manis dan tulus yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya-nya. Semua detail dari kejadian itu tersimpan di memory otaknya dengan sangat baik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Akashi… kami punya berita penting untukmu nanodayo." Kata Midorima yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemen bersama Murasakibara.

"Berita apa yang kalian punya?" Kata Akashi sambil berdiri dan menghadap Murasakibara dan Midorima sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hoshino Yukari itu penyihir, Aka-chin." Kata Murasakibara dengan lemas sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata Murasakibara.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dimaksud Atsushi, Shintaro?" Kata Akashi.

"Kau ingat bukan, di dunia ada 4 golongan. Malaikat, iblis, manusia, dan penyihir. Golongan penyihir adalah golongan yang informasinya sangat rahasia sehingga kita tidak pernah tau batas kekuatan mereka. Tapi, tanpa kita sadari Hoshino adalah golongan penyihir. Dengan susah payah aku dan Atsushi mencari informasi tentang mereka, dan apa kau tahu bahwa mereka adalah golongan yang sangat langka? Mereka hanya terlahir secara khusus. Mereka dipilih untuk menjadi penyihir, bukan dari garis keturunan. Setiap 500 tahun sekali akan terlahir penyihir baru. Mereka dapat dikatakan lebih menakutkan dibandingkan iblis. Itulah yang membuat golongan mereka sangat ditakuti." Kata Midorima menjelaskan.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Shintaro. Di dunia, iblislah yang paling ditakuti." Kata Akashi.

"Kali ini kau salah Akashi. Penyihir memiliki banyak kelebihan dibandingkan iblis. Mereka memiliki hidup kekal, kekuatan sesuai dengan elemen yang memilih mereka, kesadisan yang luar biasa akibat perlakuan manusia kepada mereka dikarena mereka dianggap monster oleh manusia yang takut membuat mereka semakin menakutkan. Dan akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika mereka sudah mulai hidup berkelompok. Jika kelompok penyihir mulai muncul, bisa saja penyihirlah yang akan berkuasa di dunia ini." Kata Midorima.

Sungguh ini diluar dugaan Akashi. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa akan terlahir dari golongan manusia seseorang yang sangat menakutkan seperti itu. Akashi harus lebih berhati-hati, apalagi salah seorang dari golongan menakutkan itu sedang mengincar Tetsuya-nya dan itu berarti dia juga harus berurusan dengan orang itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana tugas yang kuberikan kepada kalian untuk mengawasi Yukari?" Kata Akashi.

"Tentu saja kami melakukan apa yang Aka-chin suruh… Kami tentu tidak akan mau merasakan Neraka versi Aka-chin yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan neraka yang sesungguhnya." Kata Murasakibara dengan cemilan yang ia ambil dari dapur.

"Saat ini Hosi-chin sedang menunggu di depan sebuah pintu besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sepertinya dia menunggu Aomine-chin dan Kise-chin, soalnya aku sempat melihat kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut." Kata Murasakibara.

"Apa kau tahu pintu apa itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Maaf Aka-chin…" Kata Murasakibara sambil menunduk dan memeluk erat snack-nya, tidak ingin snack-snack itu berakhir oleh gunting Akashi sekali lagi.

"Baiklah… Lanjutkan tugas dariku, awasi Yukari dengan baik. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Kata Akashi lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

'bukankah iblis tidak akan merasa lelah?' batin kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Mereka hanya memikirkan tentang fisik. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya batin Akashi yang lelah. Ia terus memikirkan tentang Tetsuya-nya. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya saat ini. Ia bisa gila karena ini. Dan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini adalah gadis itu.

{}

-Skip Time-

"Tee-chan… Happy B'day." Sebuah kata yang diucap sangat keras disertai bunyi ledakan keras ala pesta ulang tahun langsung membangunkan pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang tertidur secara tiba-tiba.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" Katanya pelan sambil mengerjab kan matanya agar dapat kembali ke alam sadar-nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Kata seorang pria yang membawa sebuah kue tart yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang kepala keluarga Kuroko sambil duduk di tei tempat tidur Tetsuya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya… jangan lupa membuat permohonan." Kata ibu Kuroko sambil Tetsenyum lebar kepada anaknya.

Kuroko lalu memejamkan matanya, membuat permohonan agar tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, terbayang wajah Akashi di pikirannya. Segera Tetsuya menepis gambaran tak diundang itu lalu meniup lilinnya dengan wajah yang sudah mulai merona. Untunglah, berkat cahaya api dari lilin, ibu dan ayahnya tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya sempat merona.

"Dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Tee-chan kali ini, okaa-san dan otou-san akan memberikan ini kepada Tee-chan." Kata ibu Kuroko sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepada sang buah hati.

"Apa ini, okaa-san?" Tanya Tetsuya kepada sang ibu. Tentu saja dengan masih mempertahankan nada datar pada kata-katanya.

"Itu adalah tiket liburan di Kyouto selama 3 hari di penginapan yang ada pemandian air panasnya. Dan tentu saja itu untuk 2 orang. Jadi Tee-chan bisa mengajak orang yang Tee-chan ingin ajak." Kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… Okaa-san harus menyiapkan sarapan. Cepat bersiap-siap ya Tee-chan. Kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan?" kata ibu Tetsuya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. Meninggalkan putranya terdiam di sebelah sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak pangeran-mu yang waktu itu?" Kata sang ayah yang langsung membuat mata bulat Tetsuya lebih membulat dibandingkan biasanya.

"Itu semua terserah kamu… Otou-san ingin menyusul okaa-san. Cepatlah bersiap-siap." Kata sang ayah sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengambil langkah yang sama dengan sang istri.

'3 hari di Kyouto bersama Akashi-kun.' Batinnya yang mulai menimbang-nimbang perkataan sang ayah. Entah mengapa, ia merasa wajahnya kembali memanas. Segera Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mengecek pesan di ponselnya. Ternyata teman-temannya tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajah manis sang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Ia menaruh hadiah ulang tahun dari sang ibu dan ayahnya di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Lalu Tetsuya segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

{}

Sekali lagi Akashi mengawasi Kuroko semenjak pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya. Kali ini ia tidak melihat Yukari. Ia hanya mendampingi Kuroko dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia sangat ingin mendampingi pemuda itu berjalan, namun ia tetap harus menahan diri. Bukankah orang sabar selalu mendapatkan hal yang baik?

Akashi sadar bahwa ia harus sangat menahan diri kali ini, semalam ia sudah mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan penyihir. Untuk kali ini ia hanya akan mengawasi Tetsuya dari jauh. Itu sudah cukup.

{}

Kediaman Hoshino Yukari~

"Mereka lama sekali…" Kata seorang gadis sedikit kesal. Semenjak kemarin sore dia terus menunggu di depan pintu yang ada di depannya, tetapi kedua orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau duduk diam dan menunggu dengan santai. Membangkitkan kekuatan seseorang pada reinkarnasinya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Harusnya kau tau itu, Baka…" Kata seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan tatapan tajam. Pria itu sedang duduk di dahan pohon dengan menampilkan gaya angkuhnya.

"Hah… Sejak kapan kau ada di sana, kakek tua?" Kata Hoshino sinis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kakek tua…" kata pria itu tidak kalah sinisnya. Pria itu langsung meloncat dan mendarat di depan Hoshino.

"Baiklah, jadi… Kenapa kau datang kesini, **BAKAGAMI**-nii-chan?" Kata Hoshino dengan nada mengejek.

"Tch… Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah, bocah… hormatlah pada yang lebih tua, bocah sialan…" Kata pria beralis cabang itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kagami bodoh…" kata Hoshino.

"Aku kesini buat mengawasimu. Dan seharusnya kau menghormati orang yang lebih tua 500 tahun darimu, bocah sialan." Kata Kagami.

"Jangan harap aku akan menghormatimu, Bakagami. Walaupun kau adalah penyihir senior, aku tidak akan menaruh hormat ke orang yang baka sepertimu." Kata Hoshino.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun…" Kata Kagami.

{}

"Hei, apa kau tahu kenapa si dekil Aomine membolos. Semalas-malasnya dia, tidak pernah dia sampai membolos seperti ini." Kata salah seorang teman sekelas Kuroko.

"Hoshino-chan juga, hari ini dia tidak datang ke sekolah." Kata orang yang lain.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan?"

"Tapi Kise-kun juga tidak datang ke sekolah…"

Kuroko hanya mencuri dengar sedikit pembicaraan itu, ia juga bingung kenapa Aomine dan Kise tidak datang ke sekolah. Hoshino juga tidak ada. Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas. Ia berjalan-jalan sepanjang koridor. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara alunan music menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap ke arah asal suara. Ruang music dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Kuroko mulai mengintip kedalam ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang duduk dan menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lembut. Mengalunkan lagu indah yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Kuroko terus menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu dapat mempesona pemuda beriris baby blue itu menghentikan permainan piano-nya.

"Seharusnya kau masuk, Tetsuya. Jangan berdiam di depan pintu." Kata pemuda pemilik mata dwi warna sambil menatap Kuroko.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Akashi-kun bermain piano." Kata Kuroko datar sambil berjalan mendekati mendekati sebuah grand piano dengan Akashi yang masih menyentuh tuts piano tersebut.

"Permainan ini aku khususkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun…" Jawab Akashi saat Kuroko duduk disampingnya.

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, entah mengapa ia merasa di dadanya tiba-tiba ditimpa oleh beban yang sangat berat.

"S-siapa itu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko hati-hati.

"Hanya seseorang bersurai biru langit musim panas yang telah sangat lama tidak aku temui." Kata Akashi sambil berseringai saat melihat wajah Kuroko mulai memunculkan ekspresi. Akashi mulai memainkan beberapa nada yang kemudian menjadi alunan music yang sangat indah.

"Apa kau merindukanny, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jawaban soal itu… Kadang aku merindukannya, kadang aku merasa sangat bahagia bersamanya, tapi disaat yang sama… aku merasa kehilangan dirinya." Kata Akashi.

Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan alunan melody yang dimainkan oleh sang surai merah. Ia merasa telah salah menanyakan hal seperti ini kepada Akashi.

"Apakah aku bisa menggantikan orang itu di hatimu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Akashi menghentikan permainan jarinya pada grand piano yang sedari tadi telah menemaninya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tolong lupakan saja…" Kata Kuroko datar dan langsung saja berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Akashi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia masih tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa sampai sangat aneh seperti saat ini. Bukan karena ia menyatakan perasaanya lebih dahulu, tapi ia menyatakannya pada orang yang sama-sama pria. Itu sungguh membuat pikiran sang surai biru kacau.

Saat Kuroko sudah meninggalkan Akashi, sebuah seringai terukir jelas di wajah rupawan sang Akashi Seijuuro. 'Apakah aku bisa berharap, Tetsuya? Apakah sekarang aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku?' batin Akashi.

{}

"Jadi, Momoi nee-chan akan datang?" tanya seorang gadis sambil menatap pria di depannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Bakagami?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Kau bocah aneh, aku yang hanya berbeda 500 tahun dengan umurmu kau panggil 'kakek tua' sedangkan nenek yang berbeda umur 1000 tahun denganmu kau panggil nee-chan. Sialan kau bocah." Kata Kagami sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau memang pantas dipanggil kakek, dasar Bakagami. Kalau Momoi nee-chan kan cantik. Dengan wajahnya itu, ia lebih pantas dipanggil onee-chan." Kata Hoshino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tch… dasar bocah…" Kata Kagami.

"Kapan one-chan sampai?" Tanya Hoshino.

"3 hari dari sekarang." Jawab Kagami tanpa minat.

"Aku harap onee-chan akan membantuku…" Kata Hoshino yang entah mengapa kedengaran manja.

Ia sudah mulai memikirkan bantuan apa yang akan dia minta pada penyihir yang 2 tingkat diatasnya itu. Ia sungguh senang, Momoi yang sangat ia hormati akan datang, dan pasti gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan Tetsu. Dengan begini rencananya akan semakin lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
